


Chasing Dawn

by rikuai12



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha Nami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Nami, Background Relationships, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monkey D. Luffy Needs a Hug, No explicit scenes, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Possessive Behavior, Protective Portgas D. Ace, Protective Sabo (One Piece), References to Drugs, Temporarily OOC Characters, Toxic Friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuai12/pseuds/rikuai12
Summary: In a city controlled by betas, Luffy, a young omega, struggles to keep his smile. His friends all have problems of their own and it’s hard to be happy when you’re lonely. However, that all changes when he meets Nami, an alpha on the run from the mob who is just as alone as he is.
Relationships: Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Kohza/Nefertari Vivi, Kozuki Hiyori/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 51
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story and my first attempt at writing ABO :) I'm currently trapped inside my house from a snow storm so I figured why not post a new story lol XD This is also my first time writing a Luffy x Nami story, my first love amongst all One Piece ships. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy it!

_Dressrosa, the city of passion._

_In many ways, it lived up to its name. With such a large population, there was a very good chance to find a mate amongst its many lounges, clubs, and bars. However, it was not all fun and games for those who called Dressrosa home._

_Ever since the betas outed the local alpha leadership that had been in power for generations, the power balance became lopsided. It became more and more difficult for alphas to find a job and slowly but surely, they were drawn to the allure of the underworld, where they didn't have to feel oppressed or discriminated against._

_This, in turn, meant increased crime and danger for the innocents just trying to survive._

_The betas did their best to maintain order, but they simply didn't have the natural ability to lead that alphas were born with. And so, Dressrosa was thrown into turmoil for many years, trapped in a seemingly endless cycle of civil war. However, a shaky peace was established thanks to the creation of three special law enforcement groups run by the new beta leadership._

_The first was the Beta Protection Unit who specialized in keeping betas from harm in a city of 'predators' with no self-control._

_Second, was the addition of the Omega Protective Services to the Department of Home & Family Safety. This included individuals who were trained in proper omega handling and de-escalation techniques._

_Finally, the Alpha Control Unit, which earned a lot of backlash from the alpha members of the community. This was a specialized tactical unit of alpha soldiers whose only job was to deal with other alphas who were seen as 'suspicious' or potentially dangerous._

_Despite the system's flaws, the betas were pleased with how effective the triad was at dropping crime rates and continued to push for their permanent installation in the city's law enforcement offices. While the government worked to create a utopia for betas, one free of the 'constraints of secondary characteristics', many members of society fought back, wishing for a return to the old ways where alphas led and betas followed._

_Alphas cast out by betas who used to support them resorted to forming gangs and earning power in less than legal ways due to the intolerance growing around them. Eventually, one group came out on top to lead the underworld of Dressrosa, the Donquixote Family. They swept through the city like a wave, absorbing smaller gangs and destroying those who wouldn't yield._

_When the betas realized that not even their prized Alpha Control Unit could stand against them, they stopped fighting the gang, allowing them to spread their influence all throughout the city. With this, the power balance re-formed, albeit unnaturally. The Donquixote Family owned the darkness, and the government basked in the 'light', struggling to maintain their fragile hold on the trust of the people._

* * *

Luffy woke to the unfortunately familiar sound of screaming from the apartment next door. He groaned and covered his head with a pillow in an attempt to drown out the sound. It was _way_ too early for this…

After almost thirty minutes of straight fighting, courtesy of his neighbors who desperately needed to go to some counseling, Luffy gave up trying to sleep and rolled out of bed, hoping a nice hot shower would help him feel better. When he flipped on the light to his bathroom, he winced at the brightness and squinted at his disheveled reflection in the mirror.

Luffy wasn't very tall or broad…no, he was 'fun-sized'. Or at least that's what his brothers told him. But, even if he wasn't big, he was lean and very proud of the strength he'd managed to build over the years. MMA was a passion of his that he'd taken up at a young age despite presenting as an omega.

According to all the textbooks he was forced to read in school, omegas were always physically weak, home makers, and submissive, which Luffy thought was stupid. Why did a book get to decide that? Though, he attributed some of his abnormal traits to how he was raised.

Luffy never knew his parents and was raised by his grandfather, Garp, along with his two adoptive brothers, Ace and Sabo. Both of his brothers were three years older than him and were the greatest siblings EVER, at least in Luffy's opinion. They always looked after him and were strong fighters, never ones to back down from a challenge. He vividly remembered how mad Garp had been when he found out Ace and Sabo had taken Luffy to a boxing match.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Luffy hadn't accidently fallen into the ring and disqualified his grandfather's favorite fighter.

He giggled softly to himself at the memory as he turned on the water, allowing it to warm up. That felt like so long ago now…he'd been twelve at the time. Now both his brothers lived elsewhere while Garp was buried at the Dressrosa National Cemetery. He died after a bout with pancreatic cancer two years ago.

Luffy huffed, slapping both his cheeks to keep the sad memories from taking over. He missed his grandpa, but Garp wouldn't be happy with him if he kept dwelling on the past. Stripping off his pajamas, he stepped into the tub, yelping at the dangerously hot water. Quickly turning the faucet, Luffy felt his body relax under the stream of (thankfully not scalding) warmth.

Yeah, that was better.

Grabbing his bright red loofa, Luffy lathered it with soap and hummed as he washed himself. He was particularly careful around his scent gland, knowing from experience that rough grooming could really hurt.

He grimaced slightly when he felt his stomach, feeling a bit swollen. That's right…it was almost time for his monthly heat. He'd have to take more suppressants than normal-

Luffy groaned in annoyance when he looked down and saw blood mixed with slick staining the bottom of the tub. Damn, apparently it was already here. Omegas had the unfortunate pleasure of going through monthly heat cycles every month. Back in the day, before modern medicine, omegas had no choice but to endure it, usually with the help of an alpha.

Nowadays, all he had to do was take medication and he could go about his business with just a little bit of discomfort. The only time omegas would go without suppressants was when they wanted to attract a mate or have a baby…or so he'd heard. Plus, with all the 'omega laws', it was technically illegal to go out in public during your heat without proper suppressants. According to the government, it was like walking around without any clothes on.

Luffy didn't really get it but knew better than to abstain. Besides, going through heat without suppressants _really sucked._ Garp made him suffer through his very first heat so he 'knew what it felt like' and he wasn't sure he ever wanted to do that again.

Sighing, he cleaned himself up and stepped out of the tub. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Luffy rummaged through the medicine cabinet, looking for his 'heat drugs', as his friends jokingly called them. While he didn't mind the teasing, some of his other omega friends found it offensive, saying other presentations couldn't possibly understand what they went through on a monthly basis.

Of course, alphas also had their own version of heat, called a 'rut', that happened once or twice a year. Unfortunately, there weren't as many suppressants out that were effective with ruts, meaning most alphas had to shut themselves away for a few days or risk hurting somebody.

Luffy remembered Ace's first rut well due to the fact that he'd punched Garp in the face and ended up locked in the shed out back for almost twenty-four hours straight.

Betas, strangely enough, were the only group that didn't have to worry about heats or ruts. They just…existed? Sabo said they were like the middle-man between omegas and alphas. Betas had scent glands and were effected by scents, but not nearly as much as their counterparts. As a child, both Luffy and Ace had complained to Sabo, saying he had it easy.

"There you are!" He chirped, pulling out a pill bottle with a bright red cap. These suppressants were almost two times stronger than the ones he used on a daily basis and would allow him to leave his house for the week of his heat. They would also keep his symptoms light, which was always a blessing. He'd usually have some cramps, fatigue, light leakage of slick or blood, and occasionally nausea, but nothing terrible.

Downing two pills, Luffy washed his face, fluffed his hair with a towel, and trotted back into his bedroom to pick out some clothes for the day. He worked in the morning and would see his friends for lunch…

Humming, Luffy ended up choosing a dark pair of cargo pants (because his employer didn't allow shorts) and a bright red tank-top. When the clothing was on, he placed a hand on his chest, over his scar. It was large, covering almost his entire chest. He'd gotten it years before when an old enemy of his grandpa's set their house on fire.

A beam fell on him and trapped him against the flooring, searing the subtle flesh with its heat. It didn't hurt anymore, but still earned him some concerned looks when he wore clothing that showed it off. Luffy also had a crescent shaped one under his left eye that he'd given himself trying to prove he was brave…his brothers had been pissed.

Luffy didn't mind the attention and, frankly, didn't care what other people thought.

Alphas weren't the only ones with scars.

Stretching his arms above his head, Luffy made his way into the kitchen of his tiny one-bedroom apartment, opening the fridge to see what he had to eat. Unfortunately, it was essentially empty. The omega pouted and shut the door dejectedly. Hopefully he could have some food at work. He wouldn't get his paycheck for a few days so he'd have to ask Sanji to feed him for a while.

When he walked back into his bedroom and made to put his sandals on, his phone rang. Putting one foot over his knee, Luffy pulled the phone across the bed and smiled at the caller ID. His brother had a weird way of knowing when he needed something or was in trouble.

"Hey, Ace!" He chirped while slipping on one shoe and lowering his leg to the floor, "What's up?"

 _"'Morning, Lu. Just wanted to call and make sure you were doing okay."_ Luffy chuckled softly, thinking his brother was a strange alpha, always calling to check on him with that 'motherly' instinct Sabo teased him about.

Not that Sabo was much better. Luffy got texts from him almost every day despite the beta living overseas with his mate, Koala.

"I'm doing good, just getting ready to head to work."

_"What about your heat? That starts soon, right?"_

"Yeah, this morning actually." Luffy said, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he pulled the straps on his sandals tighter, "Don't worry, I already took my meds."

_"And you feel all right? Just let me know if you need your big brother…I can be there in a few hours-"_

"Shishishi, you worry too much!" Luffy laughed, standing to his feet, "I'm nineteen, Ace, I can handle myself."

 _"I know, I know…but I still worry. Oh yeah, I've got someone here who wants to say hello…"_ Luffy grinned as the phone was shuffled around on the other side. _"Say hi to Uncle Luffy, munchkin."_

 _"Hiii~"_ A high-pitched voice squeaked, making Luffy almost squeal himself at how adorable Ace's little girl was, _"Uncle Lu, Uncle Lu, guess what?"_

"What?"

_"I think Daddy misses you. He keeps staring at his phone when he should be playing with me!"_

"Shishishi, I think you're right!" Luffy replied, giggling at Ace's indignant muttering in the background.

Ace was a bit of an anomaly in the alpha community. He'd had a bit of a rough start and ended up being pressured into a relationship with an omega when he was only seventeen by the local beta counselors who thought if they got young alphas mated early, it would somehow solve all of their problems.

At eighteen, Ace's partner got pregnant but hadn't wanted to keep the baby, saying it would somehow 'ruin her image'. Luffy hated omegas like her, those who thought they were so special just because the government said they were. As soon as Luffy turned eighteen, he'd started to get invitations from the local authorities, asking him to participate in scenting trials to 'further the alpha restraint effort', but he'd never called them back.

Eventually, Ace and the omega separated, though he did manage to convince her to keep the baby. With a brief word to them saying she was moving to another country to pursue…something or other, she left, leaving little baby Tama to Ace to raise. Personally, Luffy thought his brother was a great dad, alpha or not. It just goes to show that secondary genders didn't determine everything about you.

With all the new suppressants out, it was no wonder some omegas were rejecting the idea of raising a child, which went against their very nature. Though, privately, Luffy thought having a pup would be amazing. He was already preening over Tama, and she was just his niece!

 _"All right, baby girl, go get dressed. Daddy needs to say bye to Luffy."_ He stifled a laugh at Tama's objection, slowly dissipating into the background as she did what she was told.

"She's growing up so fast."

" _Yeah…"_ Ace whispered, fondness clear in his voice, _"She's almost five years old…can you believe it? You know what else is great, my new job comes with daycare!"_

"Eh, that's cool." Luffy replied, checking the time. He'd have to leave soon if he wanted to make it to work on time. It was then that something clicked in his head. "Hey, wait, I thought you were getting in with the Whitebeards…are you saying you joined a gang for their daycare services?"

_"Well, their cover business has daycare and good benefits, Lu! The government will have no idea I'm not legit!"_

Ace lived in a city a few hours away from Dressrosa, one that was run by the Whitebeard gang, a group similar but all-together different from the ruthless Donquixote Family that ruled Luffy's home. They were known to be just, kind, and accepting of almost everyone. As an alpha with a child, Ace had started looking into them as soon as he arrived in the city.

It was ironic really, considering Ace had talked about taking them down when he was a child, but having a pup of your own really changes things. Tama was now more important than Ace's pride as an alpha.

" _You know…you could still move here, Lu. Pops would take you in, no questions asked."_ Luffy sighed, having heard this before. Ace didn't like that he lived alone in a dangerous place like Dressrosa.

"All my friends are here, Ace…I can't just leave them."

 _"I get it, Lu, I really do…but that place is dangerous and your friends, well…"_ He understood Ace's feelings. Dressrosa was a hard place to live, especially as an unmated omega.

"I'll be fine, Ace." He reassured, "Listen if something happens, you'll be the first one I call, okay? You can even come pick me up." His brother huffed.

_"All right, I'll hold you to that."_

"Good, now I gotta go! Talk to you later?"

_"Yeah, love you, Lu!"_

"Love you too! Give Tama a kiss from me!" With that, Luffy hung up and stored his phone in his pocket. He grabbed his apartment key and rushed out the door, chirping a 'hello' to his neighbor. The beta waved dejectedly from where he sat against the rusty exterior of the building, likely kicked out by his mate again.

They were _always_ fighting.

After locking the door, Luffy trotted down the stairs and stood at the cross-walk just in front of his building, excited to get to work and see what kinds of sweets his boss had already made. He usually let Luffy have the leftovers, which would also serve as his breakfast for the day. Once he'd safely crossed the street, he padded down the sidewalk towards the bus stop, very much aware of the many scents that permeated the air around him.

He could smell things like food, garbage rotting in a nearby alley, and even exhaust from passing vehicles, but as usual, it was the _people_ that gave off the strongest scents. Even betas, who were known to have naturally miniscule scents, all had their own unique smell. A male beta who passed him while talking loudly on the phone, for example, smelled like…alcohol? It made Luffy's nose wrinkle in distaste.

For those he was close with, he could tell they were nearby with one whiff.

Ace smelled like the smoldering cinders of a fading fire while Sabo's reminded Luffy of that old book smell. Tama's hadn't developed yet, but he suspected hers would be sweet, just like her!

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Huh, you talking to me?"

Luffy glanced to his right just in time to witness two alphas growling at each other, foreheads almost touching. He huffed and kept walking, knowing things like that were pretty common in this part of the city. It was on the outskirts of town, so smaller gangs that wanted to avoid detection from both the authorities and the Donquixote Family would gather and subsequently clash.

Luffy subtly sniffed again, determining those two alphas didn't have much of a presence. They must not be that impressive.

When he reached the bus stop, there were a few others already there, waiting on the vehicle. Luffy smiled at a female omega who blushed and looked down at her shoes. She looked pretty young…maybe a high schooler?

"Hi, I'm Luffy! What's your name?"

"E-Erm…I'm Rebecca." The pink-haired girl muttered, pulling at her short skirt nervously. It was then that Luffy noticed a beta staring at the female with lust obvious on his face, the creep. People always assumed alphas were the major troublemakers, but betas could be pretty terrible too.

Keeping his smile, Luffy stepped in close to the girl and rubbed their scent glands together in a friendly greeting, making sure to release a big dose of his scent right into the beta's face. He watched triumphantly as the beta's eyelids began to droop and he looked away, as if lost in thought.

An omega's scent could do lots of things, but it was mainly used for soothing or calming people down. Luffy's scent, however, was _particularly_ strong. So strong in fact, that when he was younger, he'd accidently knock people unconscious.

Rebecca purred against his cheek, returning his greeting. Luffy grinned and retreated, pleased he'd successfully helped someone and made a new friend! He looked over his shoulder when he heard a grunt and smiled sheepishly at an elderly alpha who was also waiting for the bus. Poor guy had a hand over his nose.

"Shishishi…sorry." Luffy whispered, earning a huff of annoyance from the alpha.

"It's all right, just be more careful flaunting your scent like that. Not all alphas have as much self-control as I do."

Luffy thanked the man for his advice and turned back to Rebecca. They talked for a few minutes while waiting on the bus and he learned that she was new to town. Apparently, her family had just moved there and today was her first day at the local school.

"Eh, that's so cool!" He chirped, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning forward as he smiled, "I bet you'll make lots of friends!"

"Y-You think so?"

Just before Luffy could reply, the bus turned the corner and pulled up the stop. When the doors opened, a few betas got off, leaving room for the newcomers to get on. The two omegas got on last, allowing the others to board first. Luffy kept his eye on the beta he'd suppressed, making sure he wasn't going to try anything. Thankfully, he said nothing and took a seat close to the front.

"OOOOOOWWW, LUFFY!" The driver greeted, startling Rebecca, "GOOD MORNING!"

"Hi Franky!" Luffy replied, sending the fiery beta a smile, "How are you?"

"SUUUUPPPER GOOD, BROTHER! LIVING MY BEST LIFE!"

Luffy laughed and helped Rebecca up into the bus. Franky was one of his older friends and he was always so funny to talk to. His wife, Robin, worked at the museum downtown and was super smart. She'd helped Luffy pass his classes back when he was in school.

While Franky closed the door, he scanned the passengers of the bus, searching for a good place to sit. Next to the creepy beta was a no-go, so he looked further. Eventually, he tugged Rebecca along to the second to last row where a funny looking alpha with a ring piercing in his nose sat.

"Hey, can we join you?" Luffy asked, causing some of the betas on the bus to gasp. He supposed it would be more normal for omegas to seek the company of 'non-threatening' people, but this alpha seemed nice enough. Luffy could just tell.

"Uh…sure." The green-haired alpha said, watching closely as Luffy sat next to him and tugged Rebecca down to his left. "You an omega?"

"Yep! So's she." He explained, causing Rebecca to nod politely. The poor girl was shaking under the alpha's gaze but Luffy released some calming pheromones in her direction, which seemed to help. "I'm Luffy, and this is my new friend, Rebecca."

"I'm Bartolomeo." The guy said with a puffed out chest, straightening slightly. Luffy laughed inwardly, immediately recognizing that the alpha was trying to impress them.

The bus ride actually went very smoothly. Bartolomeo was chatty, but nice (as Luffy expected) and seemed to enjoy basking in the scent of two omegas. In fact, he was fairly certain the entire bus tried to subtly sniff them at one point or another. It was just part of being an omega…people liked to smell you.

Luffy was used to it, but it was clear Rebecca was not, so he made sure to act as her support by allowing her to scent him whenever she liked to calm herself down. He could feel Bartolomeo's eyes on them whenever Rebecca would rub against his scent gland. Platonic scenting was fairly common among omegas but was considered incredibly inappropriate whenever others did it due to the intimacy of the act.

Usually, it was reserved for the mated…at least, that's what his brothers told him. Luffy wasn't a shy person, he scented his friends all the time, even the alphas. That wasn't to say he would allow _just anyone_ near his neck. No, he had to feel like he trusted them first. Your neck was your must vulnerable and private area, it was dangerous to bare it to someone with potentially nefarious intentions.

It was where your scent originated from and where your mate would place their claiming bite.

"U-Uh…" Bartolomeo stuttered before clearing his throat as they arrived at their destination, "It was nice to meet both of you. I hope to see you around sometime."

Luffy giggled, finding the alpha's nervousness amusing. It was clear that politeness was not necessarily his forte but he was trying his best, nonetheless.

"Yeah, nice to meet you as well!"

"T-Thank you for allowing us to sit with you." Rebecca managed, bowing slightly.

Luffy and the young omega got off at the same stop, where he said farewell to her. The school was just around the corner, but he watched her go anyway, not wanting anything to happen to her on his watch. Once she was safely away and the bus was gone, Luffy inhaled sharply and took off in a jog towards his destination: Charlotte Sweets & Desserts.

A bell rang when he entered the shop, alerting its owner to his arrival.

"You're actually on time today…I'm surprised."

"Shishishi, my neighbors woke me up again." Luffy said with a chuckle, slipping behind the counter to put his keys away and grab his white apron. The uniform had the shop's symbol on it, a little dancing donut that he thought was just the cutest thing. "OH, get this Kata, I made some new friends on the bus today!"

"Oh?" Charlotte Katakuri answered while keeping his entire attention on delicately placing newly decorated donuts in the display case.

Luffy's boss was an alpha anomaly, just like Ace. He had a powerful presence but was always subdued and never lost control. It was part of the reason he was allowed to work within the city limits. The government couldn't find a reason to _not_ let him run the shop. In general, most alphas fell in the 'moderate' spectrum, though some existed who Luffy would call _predators._

Those alphas scared him, and not much could do that.

"Um…do you need to taste test anything?" Luffy asked, holding his hands behind his back and grinning sheepishly at the much taller alpha. Katakuri stopped what he was doing and examined him closely.

"You haven't eaten yet…have you."

"Nope, not today." Katakuri sighed and stood to his feet.

"Honestly Luffy, you should take better care of yourself. What will your brothers think if they come to visit and you've lost weight?" Luffy shivered at the thought while the older alpha stepped into the back and opened one of their many fridges. He drooled slightly when Katakuri removed a souffle, all done up with fruit and powdered sugar.

"Thank you!" He chirped, immediately digging in when the plate was handed to him. Katakuri watched him eat with disapproval, wiping frosting onto his matching apron.

"Don't make a habit of this, Luffy. I can't have my best employee collapsing from a lack of nutrition."

"I understand." He replied, mouth full of delicious goodness. Part of why he enjoyed the job so much was how caring Katakuri was, despite his somewhat intimidating appearance. There weren't many jobs available to omegas in the city that didn't involve… _unsavory_ things. Luffy had worked hard to avoid those and ended up stumbling into the sweet shop, enticed by the smell of chocolate and cake.

Katakuri had listened to his story and hired him on the spot, saying he couldn't let a young, promising omega like him get involved in the darkness of Dressrosa.

Luffy purred quietly when his boss ruffled his hair and silently returned to work, preparing to open the shop for the day. For his part, he swiftly finished his breakfast and set himself up at the register, ready to welcome their first customers.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, Luffy hung his apron up and chirped a goodbye to Katakuri, who simply raised his hand in farewell. It hadn't been a terribly busy morning but he was grateful to have a half day because that meant more time to spend with his friends.

Today, they were hanging out at The Baratie, where Sanji worked. The restaurant was pretty rough and tended to hire alphas who needed a job, so it required a bus ride outside of town due to 'restrictions' put in place by the government.

That is, unless you lived on the outskirts anyway. For Luffy, it wasn't too far of a walk.

He hummed to himself as he arrived, taking in the familiar sight of the restaurant's fish logo and broken windows. Apparently there'd been some fighting today, as usual. The building itself wasn't super nice but their food was _amazing_ so many people didn't mind making the trip (if they were okay with the occasional scuffle between chefs and having their food served by an alpha).

Luffy pushed the door open, blinking when it completely fell off its hinges and onto the floor.

"Ah…oops."

"Don't worry about it." A familiar voice called, making the omega smile in greeting, "The damn thing broke earlier today."

Sanji looked impeccable, as always, in his suit and tie. The alpha valued his appearance very much and made sure to comb his blonde locks until they were sleek each and every day. According to some of his other friends, Sanji only dressed like that in an attempt to attract a mate…though so far, he hadn't had much luck due to his 'womanizing' tendencies.

"Shishishi, is that right?" Luffy answered, stepping over the broken wood, "Sounds like you've had a fun morning!" Sanji snorted.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that. You can go ahead and head to the patio. Usopp is already out there."

Luffy nodded and trotted through the restaurant, bypassing arguing chefs and waving to some of them he was familiar with. With how often he was there, most of the alphas knew his scent well and would stick their heads out of the kitchen to greet him. The patio, where their meet-ups usually happened, was empty of other patrons.

The only other person there was Usopp, yet another of Luffy's close friends.

"Oh, Luffy!" The beta exclaimed, waving his hand at him from where he sat at the table, "How was work this morning?"

"Good! Not super busy." Luffy answered, skipping up to hug his friend. He refrained from scenting Usopp due to the fact that he had a girlfriend, a sweet omega named Kaya, and it wouldn't be right for him to get near the other's scent gland. "What about you? How's Kaya doing?"

"She's okay…just sick again." Usopp said with a huff, sitting back down at the table, "I mean, she's studying to be a doctor but can't stop getting sick herself. It's kind of ironic really."

"Have you given her any medicine?"

"Yeah, and it seemed to help a little."

"What about…you know?" Luffy asked in a whispered, leaning forward slightly, "Have you started looking at rings yet?" Usopp sighed, scratching at his scalp and disturbing the messy ponytail that held his dark, curly hair together.

"I-I…just don't have the money, ya know? Rings are expensive."

Luffy frowned and leaned back in disappointment, having heard those words many times before. Usopp and Kaya had been dating for almost three years but the beta never seemed to be willing to take the next step, often claiming finances as a stumbling block.

Of course, what most people _didn't_ know was that Usopp usually didn't have any money problems…except when he lost it all gambling at the local casino. The beta had a good job with benefits working at an art gallery downtown but had a nasty habit of losing his paycheck in less than an hour. Luffy encouraged him to stop and try to settle down with Kaya (who was very ready to do so) but addictions were hard to beat.

Especially when you occasionally _won_ and doubled your weekly pay.

Before Luffy could say anything else, the patio door opened, revealing yet another familiar person.

"Yo."

"Zoro!" He greeted, all but leaping out of his chair so he could cling to his oldest friend like a monkey. The broad alpha caught him easily and allowed Luffy to rub their scent glands together delicately. "How are you?"

"Good. Sorry I'm late…damn place is hard to find."

Zoro was an alpha in every sense of the word. He was tall, broad, intimidating, and physically strong. His many scars added to his dangerous aura, though the green hair often threw people off. Of all Luffy's friends, he'd known Zoro the longest and greatly enjoyed his company.

That is…when he was sober.

"You probably just got lost again."

"I did _not!_ I swear, the building moves or something."

Luffy giggled at his friends' antics and climbed off Zoro to take his seat again. All of them had known each other since high school (elementary in Zoro's case) and worked hard to maintain their friendship over the years, despite changing life circumstances.

While most of them had fairly stable jobs, Zoro worked on and off doing bodyguard stuff or bounty hunting. Luffy also knew for a fact that he would occasionally sign up for underground fights, just for the fun of it. The money prizes were a lure, but the alpha just _enjoyed_ it, sometimes too much in Luffy's opinion.

Over the years, he'd had to bail his friend out of dangerous situations more than once.

"You idiots hungry?" Sanji asked, stepping out onto the patio with a tray of what had to be extra treats from the kitchen.

"Yes!" Luffy exclaimed, bouncing in place while the food was placed in front of them, "Your food is always the _best,_ Sanji."

"Damn right." The chef affirmed, placing a cigarette between his teeth and lighting it in one smooth motion. Sanji had a similar problem to Zoro in that he had a tendency to get into fights, however, he now had an outlet for that at The Baratie. Luffy popped a stuffed tomato into his mouth, eyeing the blonde alpha's cigarette.

There had been a time when Sanji smoked things besides cigarettes. He'd also dabbled in other illegal substances during a particularly hard time of his life but claimed to have gone clean. Luffy was the only one in their group of friends that knew he occasionally came to his apartment, practically gnashing at the bit for a 'smoke of _something'._

When that happened, it usually meant that the nicotine wasn't doing it for him. Luffy would let him stay for a while and calm him with his scent until he fell asleep. Usually, Sanji would feel better in the morning and leave without a word, obviously embarrassed that he had to ask for help at all.

'See Ace…this is why I can't leave…' Luffy mused, setting his jaw. His friends _needed_ him. If he wasn't there, bad things would happen.

He knew his brothers would find it incredibly ironic that _he_ of all people had to be the responsible one in their group, but that was just the way it was.

Zoro had a problem with authority but would usually listen to Luffy.

Sanji often came to him for comfort or support and Usopp needed all the help he could get.

"-uffy? Oi, Luffy! You listening?"

"Y-Yeah…sorry." Luffy stuttered, chuckling sheepishly at his long-nosed friend, "I zoned out for a second. What were we talking about?"

"We were talking about our next hang out. Apparently, Zoro can get us into _Joker's Palace!_ Can you believe it!?"

Luffy frowned at the name of the club, knowing exactly which one Usopp was talking about. It was located deep in the heart of the city and was the most popular (and _successfu_ l) lounge in Dressrosa. It always had a long line to get inside and you had to have an 'invitation' to be allowed in.

"Aren't invitations really hard to come by?" Sanji questioned, eyeing Zoro with suspicion, "What'd you do, assassinate somebody with a lot of money?"

"I didn't kill anybody, _Curly Brow!"_ The alpha growled, snarling at Sanji, "I was invited by a friend and there just so happened to be extras."

"Uh…which 'friend'?" Usopp probed, tilting his head in confusion, "I'm pretty sure you don't have many other friends besides us." Luffy sniffed the air subtly, picking up on Zoro's nervousness. Determined to find out what was going on, he leaned in close and inhaled deeply, causing the alpha to try and push him away.

"Oi, Luffy, quit that!"

"Wait…is your friend…" Luffy's lip curled up slightly when he identified a sweet scent mixed with Zoro's robust one, "…a _girl?"_ Usopp gasped while Sanji dropped his cigarette in shock. Zoro huffed and ran a hand through his hair, closing his one eye as he relented.

"All right, all right…you caught me. I might've met someone."

Almost immediately, they all started to pepper him with questions, wanting to know what she looked like, what her presentation was, and anything else Zoro would tell them. The alpha lifted a hand to quiet them down.

"Er, she's pretty, I guess."

"You _guess!?"_

"And she's an omega." Zoro continued, ignoring Sanji's statement. Luffy leaned forward giddily, wanting to hear more.

"What's her name? I might know her!" At that, the alpha looked down sheepishly.

"Uh, I don't actually know her real name."

They all froze.

"You…don't know her name?" Usopp asked, obviously perplexed, "What do you mean you don't know her name? Did you meet her online or something?"

"…I met her in an alley outside a brothel."

Luffy froze at that, honestly a bit surprised. Zoro had a bad habit of getting into fights and drinking, but he'd never frequented brothels. Maybe he'd gotten lost and ended up there?

"She called herself 'Komurasaki'." Zoro continued, leaning on his hand, "I wasn't sure what she was doing in the alley, but she was definitely in heat. I offered to call Omega Protective Services, but she declined. Guess she just wanted to get back in the brothel…so I helped her out."

Luffy hummed, watching Zoro's body language closely. If he could _tell_ this omega was in heat, that meant she wasn't taking proper suppressants. He also inwardly applauded his friend's self-control. It wasn't easy for an unmated alpha to resist an omega in heat.

"Oi, oi, are you serious!?" Sanji exclaimed, grabbing Zoro by the collar, "You _met_ Komurasaki!? And-and went with her into the brothel!?"

"You know her, Sanji?" Usopp asked, watching the alpha growl cautiously. He was getting worked up.

"Are you kidding, who doesn't? She's the most beautiful _oiran_ in the city! I hear even Donquixote Doflamingo calls on her from time to time." At this point, Zoro had stood to his feet and was staring down at Sanji in challenge. "I just hope this oaf didn't-"

"-do _what,_ Curly Brow? You got something to say?"

Luffy groaned, sensing the two alphas growing agitated. This was part of the reason none of his omega friends ever wanted to hang out with them…it was scary if you weren't used to it. Pushing his chair back, Luffy stalked up to his companions and grabbed both of their scent glands in a crushing grip, one in each hand.

Sanji immediately yelped in pain while Zoro grimaced and curled towards Luffy. Both of them collapsed to their knees within seconds.

"…you guys need to calm down." Luffy ordered, crossing his arms as he looked down at them. His friends nodded and took some deep breathes, inhaling the omega's soothing scent.

"Y-Yeah…sorry Luffy."

Garp had been the one to teach him how to handle alphas. Most of the time, a firm squeeze to their scent gland was enough to snap them out of their aggressiveness, at least for a moment, so that Luffy's calming pheromones could take effect. Of course, this didn't work on _all_ alphas. The really strong ones would never let him get close to their necks.

"Uh…anyway." Usopp put in after clearing his throat, "I'm happy for you, man, really…but a prostitute? You're probably just another customer to her."

"No, I don't think so." Zoro argued, pulling himself back up into his seat alongside Sanji, "I can't really explain it…but we had a connection. Besides, if she wasn't into me, why would she offer up invitations to the most exclusive club around? She definitely wants to see me again and this time, I'll find out her real name."

Luffy envied Zoro's confidence but didn't want to get his hopes up. Something told him that this 'Komurasaki' had an alternative motive for asking to see Zoro again…at a _club_ of all places.

"Then it's settled, we're all going clubbing tomorrow tonight!" Sanji, surprisingly announced, pounding his fist on the table, "There's no way I'm letting Marimo go meet a beautiful lady all by himself!"

Luffy whined softly at the suggestion. He really didn't like going to clubs due to the sheer amount of people, flashing lights, and _smells._ As an omega, he ran the risk of being overstimulated at places like that which was why he usually suggested they meet at restaurants or just watch a movie instead of going out.

"What do you think, Luffy?" Zoro asked, eyeing him with concern. He sighed.

"I…I don't really want to…" Luffy admitted, wringing his hands together in his lap.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" Usopp stated, scooting his chair over so he could clap him on the back, making Luffy wince in pain, "You're the strongest omega we know, I'm sure you can handle it. Besides, I know for a fact Joker's Palace has an omega room."

Luffy made a face at that, recalling the last time they'd gone out. Some clubs and bars had what was called an 'omega room' that was basically a designated space for omegas to retreat to if they felt overstimulated. Unfortunately, that usually meant Luffy spent the night alone while his friends got to dance and have fun.

"Well-"

"Great, it's decided! Zoro will take care of the invitations and the details."

Luffy huffed as his friends began to talk about the next day in excited voices, recognizing that he had been out-voted. But maybe this was a good thing? It would be nice to get a chance to talk omega to omega with this unknown girl.

'I'll try to make the most of it.' Luffy determined, forcing a shaky smile onto his face. Besides, he'd like to be there to support Zoro, if at all possible.

And keep his friends out of trouble.

* * *

Later that evening, after Luffy had changed into his pajamas, he sat cross-legged on his bed staring at his phone. His friends, Zoro in particular, were really into the idea of going out together and having fun.

Luffy _wanted_ to enjoy it but wasn't sure why they couldn't hang out somewhere quieter and less expensive. He was already having to mooch off Sanji and Katakuri, the former sending him home from The Baratie with some ready-made lunches.

He glanced to his phone again when a certain someone texted him. Luffy smiled tiredly at Sabo's message, having been waiting to receive it for a few minutes already. His brother was nothing if not punctual.

**Sabo: Hey Lu! I hope you're doing well. Koala had another sonogram today…and let me tell you, our little pup is going to be _so beautiful._**

'He's going to be just as protective of that kid as Ace is of Tama.' Luffy decided, giggling quietly to himself as he pulled up the attached picture. Though the ultrasound was a big blurry, Luffy could see exactly where the baby's head was. So cute.

He immediately loved the picture and began to type out a response.

**Luffy: Precious! I love him so much and we haven't even met yet lol!**

**Sabo: You're going to be the best uncle, especially since you already have practice Anyway, Ace told me you talked today. Your friends staying out of trouble?**

While he debated telling Sabo about their plan to go out and his uneasiness about the whole thing, Luffy decided not to. Honestly, he was worried both his brothers would come running to Dressrosa ready to stuff him in a suitcase if they found out how bad things really were. So, he kept it brief.

**Luffy: They're good, just the usual.**

**Sabo: …no violence, right?**

The omega winced at that, suddenly reminded of the growing bruise on his back where Usopp had hit him. It had been playful and innocent, but still hurt. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about his 'omega skin' that would bruise if he so much as breathed on it wrong.

Of course, he knew that Sabo was referencing both unintentional and _intentional_ bouts of violence that usually left Luffy nursing injuries for a few days. It used to happen more often, like when Sanji would get high and mistake him for an enemy or Zoro drank a little too much and refused to leave the bar. That day, Luffy had to beg the bartender not to call Omega Protective Services on him, worried Zoro would be thrown in jail for something he didn't even remember.

He still had the scar on his forehead, near the hair line, from the liquor bottle Zoro threw at him.

**Luffy: No, all fine. No need to worry**

**Sabo: Ok, if you say so. Just remember that we're here for you if you need us.**

**Luffy: I know. Love you!**

**Sabo: Love you too, little brother.**

Luffy put his phone away and went limp on the bed, moving so he was staring up at the cracked ceiling. He tried to smile, picturing his brothers, niece, and future nephew in his mind, but it quickly fell away. Whoever said having friends was easy, was a liar.

 _Making_ friends was easy…keeping them was hard.

The omega then situated himself under the comforter, snuffling into his pillow. Luffy blinked into the darkness of his room, feeling lonely like he did every night. Sometimes, he wished he had someone to share his inner thoughts with.

Someone he could talk to about all the issues and difficulties he had to deal with on a daily basis.

Someone who would hold him close and tell him that everything was going to be all right.

Suddenly feeling even more exhausted, Luffy drifted off to sleep, arms wrapped around himself in a tight embrace.

Being alone hurt, especially when no one else realized just how _alone_ you really were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Chapter 2! There will be quick updates for a while as I have a few chapters already completed :)

The following evening, Luffy stood in line with his friends at Joker's Palace, seriously questioning his decision to come. The area was packed with people of all presentations and it was very stifling.

In an attempt to think ahead, Luffy had reached out to some of his omega friends to see if they wanted to go with him so he wouldn't be so lonely when he eventually did retire to the omega room (like he knew he would). Unfortunately, none of them wanted to go…which was understandable but disappointing.

Chopper said he had to study while Vivi had a 'thing' with her family.

Luffy grunted when he was pressed further against Usopp's side by the crowd. Normally, he didn't mind closeness, but this was ridiculous. Plus, since he was technically in heat, his stomach felt swollen, his feet hurt, and he was fairly certain he could feel a headache coming on.

"All right, we're almost there…" Usopp whispered, peering over the heads of those in front of them in an attempt to see the front door, "I'm so excited!"

"Yeah…me too." Zoro answered, straightening out the vest and tie he was wearing. The alpha was definitely dressed to impress. Hopefully his mystery omega would be there.

Sanji wore his usual suit while Usopp wore just a simple coat and slacks, his hair pulled back from his face in a slightly less messy ponytail than normal. Luffy glanced down at himself, feeling rather uncomfortable.

He was just going to wear something he usually wore, but apparently that wasn't allowed, so Sanji came over and helped him pick out an outfit. Luffy wore a long-sleeved maroon shirt with a black tie and matching black vest. For pants, Sanji had forced him into sleek, obsidian slacks, but he'd refused the shoes, choosing instead to wear his usual sandals.

As if that wasn't enough, Usopp had pinned some of his hair to the side, saying it made him look less like he'd just rolled out of bed.

Eventually, they reached the front of the line where four massive alphas stood, working as bouncers. Luffy peeked up at them from behind Zoro, making a quiet sound of awe at how _big_ they were. No wonder no one got in without an invitation.

"Invitations." One of them demanded, holding his hand out expectantly. Zoro met his gaze evenly as he took out four pieces of paper and handed them over. The man examined them for a second before passing them to one of the other alphas. "Welcome to the Palace, gentlemen. Now, I need to see your wrists."

Luffy glanced at his friends in confusion but did as he was told. Once their sleeves were bunched at the elbow and their forearms exposed, the bouncer took each of them one at a time and stamped a Greek letter directly onto their right wrist.

Zoro and Sanji got 'alpha', Usopp received 'beta', and Luffy got 'omega'.

He watched the bouncer closely as he held up his arm and stamped it, noticing how the large alpha held it like it was made of glass.

"Why do we need these?" Luffy asked, turning his wrist back and forth. The mark was very large and almost wrapped around his skinny arm like a tattoo.

"Those are so we can quickly tell what you are…and where you are allowed or _not_ allowed to be." The bouncer explained as he dug into a nearby box for something else, "Scents get scrambled in there pretty quickly."

'Makes sense.' Luffy thought, watching the alpha as he brought out what looked like wristbands.

"These go on your other wrist. You should know that this club has very high security, and we don't take it lightly." He stated firmly, snapping the first one onto Luffy's arm. It was heavier than Luffy expected and he quickly noted the blinking light on the inner band. "If you make a scene or disrupt the other patrons, you will be removed from the property. In addition, these bracelets track your location and will alert security if you venture somewhere you should not. Just follow the rules, and you'll be fine."

"There are places we can't go?" Usopp questioned, messing with the bracelet. The bouncer nodded.

"Yeah…our boss doesn't like people getting into his things."

"Uh…and that would be Mr. Joker?" The alpha frowned at his question and leaned forward slightly.

"You ask too many questions, kid."

Usopp nodded and apologized profusely as they were finally allowed to walk towards the double doors that served as the entrance to the club. Just as Luffy was about to follow, the bouncer grabbed his upper arm. It startled him, but thankfully didn't hurt.

"The omega room is located on the fourth floor. Feel free to use it at your leisure."

"T-Thank you." Luffy muttered, grateful when the alpha released him. It was strange…all of the guards looked to have been trained in omega handling. That wasn't normal procedure at most clubs. Maybe it was because of how fancy the Palace was? Shrugging it off, Luffy trotted after his friends who'd just made it past the metal detector and into the main foyer.

The word 'Palace' was very appropriate for this place. The floor was made up of glimmering tile covered with red carpet and, if you looked up, there was a crystal chandelier bigger than any Luffy had ever seen.

"T-This _is_ just a club, right?" Usopp questioned, leaning in close to Zoro who was examining the posted map. Luffy sidled up between Sanji and Zoro so he could look at the very detailed map of the building as well.

It looked like there were quite a few rooms for dancing and _multiple_ bars. The entire club spanned a massive six floors with plenty of room to spread out. As his eyes scanned the map, they were drawn to something in the corner. It was a symbol that seemed…familiar. He tilted his head, trying to think where he'd seen it before.

'A smiley face with a line through it…weird.'

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Sanji said after taking a drag from his cigarette, "Looks like there's a few promising rooms on this floor. Oi, Marimo, where're you supposed to meet Komurasaki?"

"Second floor."

"Then forget this floor, let's go there!" Sanji exclaimed, taking off towards the gilded staircase before them. The rest of them followed the excited blonde, not wanting to be left behind.

As they climbed up to the second floor, Luffy was immediately struck by how many guards were around. They weren't kidding when they said security was tight.

'I bet it's because of how many expensive things they have around.' He mused as they reached the second floor, where they were forced to stop and have their arm bands scanned. After receiving directions from the guards, Sanji once again led the way, practically skipping down the well-lit hall.

The further they went into the club, the more and more people they came into contact with, all dressed-up like they were. Luffy tensed when the doors at the end of the hall opened for a couple, allowing the very loud music to escape. Looked like that was the most popular room on the floor.

"You can wait here if you want." Zoro whispered, lagging behind the other two so he could walk beside Luffy (who'd unconsciously slowed his pace). He shook his head.

"No…I'll go. I want to meet this mystery lady of yours!"

Zoro nodded, eyes betraying his thankfulness. His best friend wasn't known for his great displays of emotion, but Luffy knew him well. There wasn't anything the alpha could hide from him, including the fact that he was nervous beyond belief and was trying to hide it by acting protective.

When they entered the room, Luffy immediately felt his eyes water at the smoke and deluge of scents that hit him in the face like someone had slapped him. The main lights were off but with how many others were flashing a variety of colors, it was pretty easy to see.

Luffy winced when the bass dropped in the song that was playing, reverberating through his eardrums. Hopefully they'd find Komurasaki fast and move somewhere else.

Zoro's mouth moved, saying something to him, but Luffy couldn't hear him. So, when the alpha started to wade through the crowd of bodies, he grabbed the other's shirt so they wouldn't be separated. This was why he didn't like clubs…no matter how fancy they were, they were always crowded.

"I don't think she's here!" Zoro exclaimed, forced to yell to have his voice heard, "Come on, let's check somewhere else!"

Luffy breathed a sigh of relief when they left the room, his ears ringing. He bet there were a lot of rooms like that…hopefully they wouldn't have to check them all.

"Then let's go down the line!" Sanji chirped excitedly, pointing to the nearest room on the floor, "She's got to be here somewhere."

The next hour was spent flitting from room to room, searching for Zoro's mystery hostess. Most of the rooms were either filled with dancing people or betas doing their best to get drunk (or high, in the case of door number four). After being on his feet for so long, Luffy began to droop against his friends, seriously feeling fatigued.

'I think I need to take something…' He thought, holding his belly gingerly, 'All this activity isn't helping my heat symptoms.'

"This is the last room on this floor." Zoro announced, standing in front of the tall mahogany entrance, "If she isn't here…"

"Just go, Marimo!" Sanji demanded, kicking the other in the back, "If she's not there, we'll ask somebody." Zoro growled at the blonde but opened the door nonetheless.

Luffy looked around the medium-sized room with wide eyes, enjoying the atmosphere a lot more than the other spaces. There was a long bar on the opposite wall with tables surrounding it. A small band in the corner played music quietly that helped his body relax. There were other patrons here and there, but the room didn't seem to be as popular as the others.

"O-Oi…" Zoro whispered, nudging Luffy to get his attention, "That's _her,_ over there."

Luffy followed his friend's gaze to the corner opposite the band and, for a moment, he wasn't sure what to say. Komurasaki sat upon an embellished couch that allowed her to recline slightly as she laughed delicately at something a man whispered to her. She wore a traditional Japanese kimono and was dressed up like a geisha, complete with elaborate hair ornaments, sandals, and a pipe that she would bring to her lips every few minutes.

 _"Pretty,_ doesn't do her justice, man!" Usopp chided, jaw dropped to the floor, "Damn, she's freaking _gorgeous."_

Zoro just shrugged and continued to stare at the omega while Sanji fawned over her, dancing around like someone in love. Luffy, for his part, was taken aback by how the woman allowed her completely unsuppressed scent to fill the room. He supposed it was a good way to attract people, but still…

"Go say hi, lover boy." Usopp teased, pushing Zoro forward slightly. The alpha huffed and crossed the room with long strides, drawing the turquoise-haired omega's attention.

"Ah~" She cooed, reaching out for Zoro, "Roronoa-sama…a pleasure to see you again."

Luffy immediately felt his skin crawl.

"It's good to see you again." Zoro replied smoothly, accepting her outstretched hand and kissing it gently, "Thank you very much for the invitations."

Though she was without doubt beautiful, something was off. His brothers always told him that he was a good judge of character, and right now, his instincts were screaming that there was something so _fake_ about the omega currently whispering in Zoro's ear.

"Oi, Marimo, introduce us!" Sanji demanded, pushing two betas out of the way, "Ahhh…my lady! You are as beautiful as the setting sun!" Komurasaki chuckled, hiding her smile with her sleeve.

"You flatter me, Sir. And you are?"

Luffy watched as his friends flung themselves at the prostitute's feet, practically begging for attention. When Zoro waved him over, he slowly walked towards the couch, eyeing the omega with a slightly furrowed brow. The closer he got, the more unease he felt.

"This is Luffy, another friend of mine."

"Hello, dear~" She cooed, reaching out her hand to him like she had the others. Luffy just stared at her, not making a move to take the hand.

"Ne, why're you-"

"Stop being rude and take it, Luffy! Don't keep a lady waiting!" Sanji hissed, pushing him forward rather violently. He grit his teeth, doing his best not to make a sound despite the fact that his friend had pressed directly on the yellowing bruise Usopp had unknowingly inflicted the day before. The force sent him into the edge of the couch, no doubt creating another bruise on his ribs. Sitting up slightly, Luffy found himself looking up at Komurasaki, whose lips were pursed in surprise.

"Oh my, are you all right?" For a split second, Luffy saw through her mask. He saw kindness underneath the façade of aloof beauty that so enthralled the people around her. Why was she hiding her real self?

"Yeah, sorry." He apologized, shakily standing to his feet, "It's nice to meet you."

Luffy was reluctant to allow the lady to scent him but didn't resist when she leaned forward to rub their glands together. Komurasaki smelled like she'd bathed in perfume but he could recognize her true scent when he was so close to her neck. Like the rest of her personality, she'd gone to great lengths to hide it, and Luffy assumed this was why she didn't use suppressants.

It was a way to distract from what was underneath.

"Grrr…I'm so jealous!" Sanji fumed as Luffy pulled away, "Why do only omegas get to do that?" Komurasaki chuckled.

"If you would like a closer look…" She leaned forward, allowing some of her kimono to come lose, exposing the very top of her collarbone, "I'm here all night."

Luffy yelped when the crowd surged forward, almost pushing him to the ground in their desperate attempt to be the first to throw their money at Komurasaki. When he gazed at the omega again, he was surprised to find a look of sorrow on her face. Luffy doubted anyone else noticed it, but it was there.

Did she…not want to be there? But she'd provoked them and everything…

'She's confusing.' Luffy decided, watching Zoro closely as he fought back against the crowd, doing his best to keep his spot closest to the omega. It was then that the music started to pick up and the smoke from Komurasaki's pipe began to waft across the room. Combined with the smell of alcohol and his heat symptoms, it was all too much.

**Luffy: I'll be in the omega room if you need me.**

He sent a quick text to their group before retreating out the door, towards the elevator. Hopefully the space would be nicer than the one at the last club they'd gone to…

The owner claimed it was 'omega safe', but it was literally just a closet with some cushions. Since the Palace was so nice…maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

* * *

Thankfully, the elevator was empty so he didn't have to share it with any other party goers. The way he was feeling, it would be nice to get away for a while. When the elevator dinged and alerted him to his arrival on the fourth floor, Luffy was struck by how quiet it was.

Somewhat confused, he stepped off the elevator into the dimly lit hallway, scanning for doors or other indications that he was in the right place.

'He did say 'fourth floor', right?'

When he rounded the nearby corner, Luffy's gaze was drawn to a man (a beta, based on his scent) sitting in front of a closed door. He was dressed in a very expensive suit and, for some strange reason, was wearing sunglasses inside.

"Good evening." He greeted, standing up to greet him. As Luffy approached, he noted this beta had that weird smiley face symbol on the handkerchief in his jacket pocket. Did that mean he was an employee of the club? "Are you here for the omega room?"

"Yeah." Luffy replied, turning his head to examine the door the stranger was obviously guarding. It had a large Greek omega on it, indicating he was in the right place after all. "Is this it?"

"Yes, though I'll have to do a quick screen before I can allow you inside."

"Uh…okay." Luffy agreed, confused. What was there to screen?

The beta brought out a clipboard and asked him questions like his age, when the last time he had his heat was, and, if he was _in_ heat, was he currently having any symptoms.

"Have you taken suppressants today?"

"Took them a few hours ago." He reported, prompting the man to nod.

"Good, good. Raise your arms please." Luffy did so, blinking as the beta ran a metal detector rod over his clothes. Geez, these people were serious. "You're clear, now all that's left is to stamp your arm."

The beta brought out a smaller stamp than the one the bouncers used and placed a '1' with a circle around it on his forearm. This mark was bright red and really stood out against his skin.

"You're free to utilize the omega room during your time here, however, should you leave and return, I'll have to stamp you again."

"Why?" Luffy questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"If an omega has too many stamps, that tells us that they're getting overwhelmed." The beta explained, placing his clipboard down on the floor, "If you receive four stamps, we'll have to insist you either return home or stay in the omega room for the remainder of the evening for…liability purposes."

That made sense. If they weren't careful, they'd have Omega Protective Services breathing down their necks, which couldn't be good for their reputation as an 'omega friendly' club.

"My name is Senor Pink." The beta introduced while pulling out a ring of keys and unlocking the door. Luffy raised an eyebrow at that. Did that mean he'd be locked in? "Should you need anything or wish to return to other parts of the club, simply call for me."

"Ok…" Luffy answered, stepping through the door despite his reservations. They probably kept it secure to keep alphas and betas from trying to get in. When the door shut behind him, Luffy could hear Senor Pink lock it before settling back down in his chair.

'Well, if worse comes to worse, I'll break it down.' He decided, making his way into the room. There was a short hallway between the door and the room itself, and Luffy could smell a few other omegas already enjoying the solitude.

When he stepped into the lounge, Luffy's eyes widened. This was no closet, it was a true omega room. There was a large sofa along the left wall and floor cushions beyond that. The rug was soft and inundated with the smell of omegas, indicating it'd been slept on a lot.

There was a television facing the couch that was currently playing soft music and a basket full of blankets had been placed next to the large beanbag in the corner. However, the most amazing part of the room was the massive fish tank that spanned almost every wall (or rather, it _replaced_ the wall). The tank had all sorts of fish in it and cast the room in a calming turquoise light that immediately melted away the stress of the day.

"Oh…hello." A drowsy female omega chirped from where she and another woman were cuddled up, swaddled in what looked like a weighed blanket, "Would you like to join us?"

"No thanks, you look comfy though!" Luffy replied, earning a tired grin from the young girl, "Ne, is there any food in here? Or stuff for heats?"

"Yeah…check the cabinet."

Luffy thanked the omega and made his way to the corner of the room, stepping over other omegas as he went. By his count, there were about eight of them using the room at the moment, most of them asleep or deeply engrained in one of the sensory devices provided by the club. While omegas could easily get overwhelmed, there was also nothing more calming than gentle sensory stimulation.

He walked up to the cabinet in question and opened it, pleased to see it was stocked with basic pain medication and, best of all, snacks! Luffy grinned as he emptied out two pills and snatched up a bag of pretzels.

Eyeing the bean bag in the corner, he kicked off his sandals and tossed his snack onto it, claiming it for himself. Before he settled down, Luffy opened up a nearby mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water that he could use to take the pills.

'Wow, this is really nice!' He thought, swallowing the medication easily, "I wish all clubs had rooms like this.'

Placing his water on the floor next to him, Luffy opened his bag of pretzels and popped a few in his mouth, purring at the salty taste. He'd been hungrier than he thought…probably because of how swollen he felt at the moment. Knowing the pills would take effect soon, Luffy snuggled down into the chair, curled up in a ball.

It'd been a long time since he felt so…comfortable.

"Would you like a blanket?" Someone asked, prompting him to open his eyes and sit up a little. This time, it was a male omega. He had pink hair and wore glasses. "S-Sorry…I just thought you might be cold."

"Sure, thank you." Luffy responded, taking the blue blanket from the stranger. "I'm Luffy, what's your name?"

"Coby." The other replied, settling down on a cushion next to his, "Sorry if I'm invading your space, i-it's just that I've never been to one of these places before."

"Shishishi, don't worry about it!" Luffy said, moving so he was leaning on his hand, "Honestly, this is the nicest omega room I've ever seen. I was worried I'd have to endure my heat the whole night without anything to help."

"You're in heat!?" Coby whispered, grabbing a pillow and leaning in closer, "I can't believe you're even here! When mine comes, I usually take the week off."

Luffy and Coby talked for a few minutes, just getting to know each other. The other omega was eighteen years old and taking classes at the local college. Interestingly enough, he desperately wanted to join the military, which wouldn't be an easy feat.

"Eh…that's a nice dream." Luffy affirmed, smiling at his new friend, "My Grandpa was in the Navy for a long time before he retired and joined the police force."

"W-Wow, really! D-Do…do you think I can do it?"

"Yeah." Luffy answered simply, stifling a yawn. With how relaxed he was quickly becoming, he didn't think he'd last much longer. A nap sounded _really_ nice right about now. "You can do anything you put your mind to."

"Thank you…no one's ever told me to pursue it before."

"Don't let people discourage you, Coby." Luffy whispered, speech a little slurred as he nuzzled his face into the bean bag, "Everyone…has a right…to become whatever…they want." Just as he drifted off, he noted how his new friend sidled up to his make-shift bed, making himself comfortable next to him.

Luffy was fine with that.

Normally, it would be a bit unnerving to have someone you just met sit so close to you when in such a vulnerable position, but he trusted Coby. Unlike Komurasaki, the male omega wore his emotions on his sleeve and didn't try to hide his lofty ambitions.

It was refreshing, even if the omega didn't seem to have much of a backbone.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A tall alpha sat at his desk, neck swiveling as he scanned the security footage in front of him. So far, there was nothing unusual. Their guests were having fun and, more importantly, the Family was making money.

Donquixote Doflamingo cackled to himself as he watched the young people drink, dance, and be merry. Most of them simply wanted a night to be free, to let go, which was something he could provide in spades. Naturally, this meant spiking the drinks and sending a few of his men out to sell whatever drugs they currently had in house.

None of the new stuff yet, but enough to get people pleasantly confused and more willing to spend money on girls from the brothel or entire bottles of vodka, like a certain fellow was right now. Doflamingo noted he was on the second floor with the beautiful Komurasaki.

The minx was good at her job, even if he knew she despised it with all her heart.

Eventually, his eyes moved to the omega room, where Senor Pink sat at attention. Doflamingo was very proud of that room and enjoyed watching the little darlings melt under the quiet back and forth of imported fish.

Now, Doflamingo was anything but a kind man. He was an alpha and one of the strongest in the city. If he wanted something, it was delivered to him on a silver platter. He was also the leader of Dressrosa's underground and often had to teach wayward alphas what it meant to be free of the damned system the betas had created.

This usually meant forcing them into submission, which Doflamingo enjoyed very much. Especially those who resisted, not wanting to bare their neck for him. But, once they did, he was guaranteed strong subordinates who would do anything for him.

Even die.

Smirking to himself, Doflamingo pressed a button on his desk that would connect him directly to Senor Pink.

_"Yes, Young Master."_

"How are the omegas tonight?"

 _"Good, there are eight enjoying the room at the moment. Three of them returned and were re-stamped."_ Doflamingo hummed, thinking that number was acceptable for this time of night. Though he despised the government and their laws, the OPS could be very troublesome. The last thing they needed was someone filing a lawsuit against them and exposing his club for what it truly was:

A hub for the mafia and his favorite piece of property aside from the mansion outside of town.

"Any in heat?" He questioned, always curious to see if they had any omegas strong enough to brave the outside world even when dealing with the often painful monthly event.

_"Just one. He entered the room a few minutes ago. Tracking number 0723."_

Doflamingo typed the number into his computer, bringing up the omegas registration data. He was nineteen years old and had apparently gained entrance to the club by using one of Komurasaki's invitations. It was likely the one she had her eye on to be her next victim had brought him in an attempt to not waste the extra invitations.

With a click of his mouse Doflamingo switched to the hidden camera inside the omega room. It always made his alpha croon in satisfaction and pride to see so many omegas enjoying the space _he'd_ created for them. It brought out his more possessive instincts.

There was just something about seeing the omegas sated and comfortable…

Re-focusing on the task at hand, Doflamingo scanned the omegas, eventually locating the one he was looking for. The youth was curled up on the bean bag in the corner, fast asleep. Another male omega slept next to him, reclined against the cushion. It made sense, seeing as omegas found comfort in the presence of others and seemed to warm up to each other dangerously fast.

He zoomed in on the omega while bringing up his vitals, sent to him via the bracelet all patrons were required to wear. The boy's heart rate was low and his breathing steady, indicating he truly was asleep.

"How was his scent?" Doflamingo questioned, addressing Senor Pink once again.

_"Healthy…I suppose. It was hard to get a good read with how many other scents were clinging to him."_

Doflamingo hummed, watching as the omega curled in tighter around his stomach in his sleep. They'd have to keep an eye on him, just in case. Omegas in heat were technically at their weakest, even after taking suppressants. It wouldn't do to have something happen to the poor dear on his watch.

Perhaps he would stop by to check on him…he always loved getting the opportunity to bask in the presence of young omegas in heat and enjoy their soothing scents. It calmed him like nothing else could.

"Keep up the good work, Senor Pink. Let me know if you need any help with anything."

_"Of course, Young Master."_

He supposed it was strange for a prolific alpha such as himself to take an interest in almost every omega that wandered into his home, but it was only natural. As an alpha, it was in his blood to protect the weaker presentation. Doflamingo always thought back to his sweet mother, a beautiful omega taken away too soon.

Yes, omegas were precious creatures who needed to be kept safe from the dangers of the world.

Though, that was made more difficult by betas and the government, who filled their gullible heads with talk of 'change' and, even worse, a world without alphas. Doflamingo growled just thinking about it. The world worked a certain way, and it certainly didn't involve _betas_ being in charge.

No, alphas led…betas followed.

Omegas held a unique position in the system, being valuable to both alphas and betas now that the bastards were using their scent against alphas. Of course, such a trick wouldn't work on Doflamingo. He had yet to meet an omega with a strong enough scent to soothe him to the point of submission.

Except…for his Mother and Rosinante.

He would've done anything for his baby brother.

Unfortunately, he betrayed him and had to be put down, which was such a shame. Doflamingo hated hurting omegas, but sometimes they required a firm hand.

Pleased with the current state of the omega room, Doflamingo sent a message to all of his guards that were trained in omega handling to be watchful for 0723, or _Luffy,_ as his registration indicated. If he showed any signs of pain or overstimulation, they had permission to bring him back to the omega room…by force, if necessary.

Sometimes the poor little things just didn't know what was good for them.

Content with how the evening was progressing, Doflamingo leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the desk.

It was good to be _King._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Chapter 3! Nami finally makes an appearance in this update ;) Please let me know what you think, comments are always welcome!

Zoro waited anxiously outside Komurasaki's private chambers, leg twitching in the surprisingly comfortable chair he was told to wait in.

His alpha was a bit of a mess at the moment, unsure which emotion to go with. On one hand, Zoro was incredibly proud he'd managed to be the 'last man standing' and had been invited to be alone with Komurasaki. On the other hand, he was anxious, wondering if this was a good idea.

Zoro and Luffy had been friends for a very long time, and he wasn't stupid enough to ignore the omega's obvious aversion to Komurasaki. It made him think back to when they met in that dirty alley, the beautiful omega crying her eyes out amongst the trash. In that moment, he'd witnessed her vulnerability…and fell _hard._

However, the cold and aloof prostitute persona just wasn't doing it for him.

Was this how she usually was…?

Zoro huffed and pulled out his phone in an attempt to distract himself. Maybe he could track Luffy down and ask his opinion.

**Luffy: I'll be in the omega room if you need me.**

The alpha clicked his tongue when he read the text, annoyed with himself for not noticing the omega's departure. If Luffy was in the omega room, they probably wouldn't see him for another hour or two.

'I hope he's okay…' Zoro thought, frowning when he recalled that this week, Luffy was in heat. His best friend did a great job hiding his discomfort, which wasn't always a good thing.

Zoro's phone dinged, alerting him to yet another message, this one from Sanji and Usopp. They'd, thankfully, left him alone with Komurasaki and moved on to other rooms in the club. It looked like Curley Brow was drunk or something and surrounded by a group of women. Usopp appeared to have found the gambling room and was most likely spending whatever money he had on him.

Well, as long as they were having fun.

"Roronoa-sama…" A sweet voice called from within the room, causing Zoro to jump in surprise, "You may enter."

Swallowing hard, Zoro pushed the door open, revealing a simple curtained room with not much furniture. Komurasaki had changed into a slightly less elaborate kimono and motioned for him to sit across from her.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Zoro grunted, taking the steaming cup from the omega. Honestly, he'd prefer sake, but it was hard to say no to the omega. After taking a sip, his ears picked up sniffling and almost immediately, his alpha was on alert. Why was the omega upset?

Could he…fix it?

"O-Oi…what's wrong?"

"Forgive me, it seems the weight of the day has finally caught up with me." Komurasaki managed, gingerly dabbing her eyes, "I-It's just that…no…no it wouldn't be kind of me to burden you with my problems."

"You can talk to me." Zoro found himself saying, giving in to his alpha. He hardly ever got the chance to comfort Luffy, so he supposed now was the time. The omega sniffled again before meeting his gaze with her own teary one.

The sheer amount of sadness on her face caused his stomach to do a flip and his alpha to growl protectively. He had to fix whatever was wrong.

"It's terribly rude of me to tell you this…but my life, this _position_ …it pains me so." She explained, tears now falling freely, "Every day, I am beaten and used. I-It is becoming too much." Zoro frowned at that, quietly resisting the urge to hold her in his arms.

"…why don't you just leave?" He asked, causing more tears to fall.

"I cannot…no, the only way to free me from this place and the influence of the mafia is to _buy_ me, Roronoa-sama."

Zoro took a moment to digest her statement. First, as he suspected, this club was under the influence of the mafia (likely the Donquixote Family) and second, Komurasaki wanted him…to buy her?

He was fairly certain he didn't have enough money for that.

"Are you asking me to-"

"Ah, how could I be so insensitive!" She exclaimed, falling backwards against the cushions dramatically, "Forgive my forwardness, Roronoa-sama…it's just that I thought you might be different. More willing to _act."_

Zoro's brow twitched at the obvious challenge. This omega wasn't messing around. Still…no matter how pretty she was (or how much his alpha crooned at the idea of having her as his mate), he couldn't make such a momentous decision without consulting Luffy. His friend was brilliant at reading people and would hopefully give him advice on this suddenly expensive endeavor.

"May I…have a few minutes to think about it?"

"Of course, take all the time you need." Komurasaki cooed, recovering rather quickly, "If you'd like, the purchase can also be done in small payments."

"Uh-huh…right." Zoro muttered, standing to his feet. His alpha growled in displeasure when he left the room, fighting directly against his instincts to _help the omega_. If he looked at the situation objectively, there was definitely something fishy going on.

With a huff, Zoro tugged his phone out of his pocket and pressed on Luffy's name.

Hopefully he wasn't asleep or something…

* * *

Luffy groaned when his ring-tone woke him from his dreamless sleep. He'd been so comfortable too…

Stretching out his back like a cat, he fished for his phone amongst the blankets, eventually finding it and checking the caller ID. It was Zoro.

"Hello…" He managed, stifling a yawn.

_"Hey, Luffy. Sorry, did I wake you?"_

"Not at all." Luffy lied, sending an apologetic glance to Coby who'd also been woken up by his conversation, "What's up?"

_"Actually, I need to talk to you about something. Could you come to the fifth floor? I'd come to you but…"_

"Yeah, sure." Luffy agreed, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. That's right, alphas weren't allowed anywhere near the omega room. "What're you doing up there?"

_"It's…a long story. I'll tell you when you get here, okay?"_

Luffy let out a quiet sound of affirmation, prompting Zoro to hang up. Putting his phone away, he flopped back down on the bean bag, honestly a bit disappointed to have to return to the abrasive atmosphere of the club. It was _sooo_ nice here…

"Who was that?"

"My friend, Zoro." Luffy explained, face smooshed against the chair, "He needs me for something."

"Ah, I see." Coby answered cheerfully, "Well, be careful out there."

"Yeah, thanks." Just as Luffy was about to get up, he heard the door to the room open, drawing the attention of all of the omegas. He figured it was another omega needing a break, but the scent that flowed into the room was _anything_ but an omega's.

Luffy was immediately on alert at the alpha's powerful scent, recognizing that this was not someone to mess with. They all watched warily as a tall, flamboyantly dressed alpha waltzed into the room, causing some of the younger girls to whimper in fear.

'How did he even get in here!?' Luffy thought, recalling the guard at the door. His question was answered when Senor Pink followed the alpha in, standing at his back.

What was going on?

"Hello, my dears~" The alpha crooned, smiling down at them behind his sunglasses, "I hope you're all having a good time."

Luffy blinked in confusion at the pleasant greeting, somewhat distracted by the alpha's pink coat made completely of feathers.

"My name is Donquixote Doflamingo, I am the proprietor of this club." The alpha continued, smile never dimming. Luffy's eyes widened at the name. So _that_ was why the symbol had seemed familiar…the Palace was owned by the most powerful alpha in the city!

"D-Do you need something…Sir." A female questioned, eyes betraying her fear. Still, Luffy applauded her for her guts. This alpha's scent was intense and it filled the room after just being in it for a few minutes.

Doflamingo smirked and stalked up to the girl, reaching down to gently grab her chin.

"I simply want to spend some time with the _loveliest_ omegas in Dressrosa…you won't deny me that, will you?"

Luffy watched with a frown as Doflamingo sat on the couch and coerced the frightened omegas to flock to him like lambs to the slaughter. Something told him that the alpha wouldn't hurt them…but it was still alarming how quickly he could command the room. All too soon, they were draped over him, many purring at the attention they received from the powerful alpha.

Beside him, Coby looked frozen in terror, unable to move.

Luffy huffed and stood to his feet, earning the scarlet gaze of the alpha. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking behind his glasses, but he knew it couldn't be good.

"Care to join us, darling?" Doflamingo crooned, reaching out a hand to him. Luffy, for his part, ignored the alpha and fixed his hair in a nearby mirror.

"No thanks." He replied, meeting the alpha's gaze with his own, "A friend's waiting for me."

"Oh…is that so." Doflamingo responded, smile dimming for a split second. Luffy could tell that the rejection was somewhat insulting to his pride, but he didn't falter. He'd come across alphas like him before…they desired control above all else and hated when those they saw as lower than them refused to obey. "I'm sure your _friend_ can wait twenty minutes."

"No, I don't think he can." Luffy shot back, quickly finishing his pretzels and tossing the bag in the trash. He could feel the alpha's fierce stare at his back as he pulled Coby to his feet, not willing to leave his new friend with such a dangerous man.

When they attempted to move past him, Doflamingo's smirk intensified and a burst of his scent hit both of them in the face. Almost instantly, Coby bared his neck while Luffy just scowled and swiveled so he was facing the alpha head-on.

"What part of _no_ , don't you understand?" He growled, hand forming into a fist.

"I'm simply concerned about a little omega venturing out there while in _heat_." Doflamingo said softly, like he was trying to entice Luffy to stay, "It's a dangerous place for creatures such as yourself."

Luffy wasn't surprised the alpha knew he was in heat. He wasn't exactly trying to hide it. However, while he was grateful for the supply of medicine, snacks, and the room itself, he had no intention of backing down like Doflamingo so desired.

"I don't need you to protect me." He snapped, tugging Coby along, "Thanks for the snacks…and the room. It's been great."

Luffy refused to turn around even when Doflamingo attempted to get him to stop with another blast of pressure. He all but dragged Coby out of the room, pleased to see it was unlocked (likely because Senor Pink was inside).

"Jerk." Luffy muttered under his breath, leading his new friend towards the elevator.

Stupid Mingo. He'd kick his ass if he tried crap like that again.

* * *

To say Doflamingo was shocked was the understatement of the year.

He'd entered the omega room for the sole purpose of having a chance to cuddle and scent an omega in heat (their scents were always so incredibly sweet during that time), and yet, said omega hadn't so much as blinked when he'd released his alpha. Everyone else had reacted…so why-

"Alpha?" A pretty female asked, rubbing against his shoulder. Doflamingo obliged her by petting her hair, but he found himself distracted. The boy didn't appear to be anything special, yet he somehow brushed him off like he was _nothing._

Like he was a _beta._

It both pissed him off and intrigued him at the same time.

"Senor Pink." He ordered, prompting the beta to step forward, "I want eyes on young _Luffy_ at all times. Given the opportunity, bring him to me. I want to speak with him…privately."

"Of course, Young Master." His subordinate stated, quickly bringing a hand to his ear so he could relay his orders. Doflamingo smirked, wondering how much it would take to force such a strong omega to submit.

It would be so much _fun._

* * *

"I-I think we should go back." Coby whimpered, pulling Luffy to a halt outside the omega room, "It would be bad to anger an alpha like that and I don't w-want to get hurt and-"

"We'll be fine." Luffy replied with a soothing grin, "If anything goes wrong, I'll protect you, okay?"

He huffed as Coby began to whimper again, tugging against his grip on his wrist. The other omega was desperate to get back into the omega room and that was not a good place for him to be right now. With gentle guidance, Luffy led Coby away from the door and down the hall, calming him with his scent and encouraging words.

The ride downstairs was quiet, both omegas taking a moment to breathe.

"Who'd you come with?" Luffy asked Coby when they stepped off the elevator on the first floor. Even though it was a little after midnight, newcomers were still being let in. He tugged his new friend over to a corner, where it was a bit less crowded.

"M-My friend Helmeppo." Coby whispered, arms curled around himself, "I don't know where he is right now…"

"Call him, I'll wait with you."

Luffy ended up waiting about forty-five minutes for Coby's friend (a beta) to come pick him up. The blonde was apparently less than pleased to have to leave so early, but a glare from Luffy convinced him to scurry out the door. Pleased the omega was safe and out of Mingo's reach, he pocketed his phone, now with Coby's contact information in it.

The pink-haired omega seemed interested in getting to know other omegas, so Luffy had accepted his phone number. Maybe he'd invite him to lunch with Chopper and Vivi sometime.

On his way back to the elevator, Luffy noticed two guards staring at him. They made no move to approach but watched him closely until the elevator door closed. Figuring they were just being careful, Luffy chose to ignore the unnerving attention and went straight to the fifth floor. Zoro was probably worried about him by now.

When he stepped into the hallway, his nose wrinkled at the strong scent of alcohol. That…wasn't good. Luffy followed the smell into a small bar area, one that was occupied by his green-haired and _very_ drunk friend.

"Zoro?" He questioned, lifting himself up onto a bar stood next to the alpha, "You okay?" His friend hiccupped and lifted a bottle up in a mock toast.

"Just fine…thought you got lost or something." Luffy forced a smile, recognizing the slurred words and red cheeks. Thankfully, Zoro didn't seem to be in a violent mood at the moment.

"Yeah, sorry, I got side-tracked. Why aren't you with Komurasaki?"

"That's just it!" Zoro exclaimed, startling the bartender, "Get this, Lu, she wants me to _buy_ her, like a scented candle or something. Can you believe it?"

Luffy blinked, attempting to process what his friend was saying. So…the omega tried to convince Zoro to purchase her for the night?

"Uh…okay. You didn't though, right?"

"Nope." Zoro said, emphasizing the 'p' with a pop of his lips, "Even though she smells nice and stuff, I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of a commitment."

Luffy huffed as he watched Zoro down another glass. At this rate, he was going to be throwing his guts up the next morning. He glanced at the bartender, annoyed when the beta refilled Zoro's cup without being asked. How many had he had? Was this guy _trying_ to get Zoro completely wasted?

"Come on, Zoro…I think it's time we went home." Luffy whispered, gently pushing the cup away from him.

"Eh? But why?" His friend whined, head rolling to the left and then the right, like he was trying to find him, "I'm finally having fun!"

"It's not safe here." Luffy whispered, wrapping his arm around Zoro's waist in an attempt to lift him off the stool. However, the alpha was having none of it and pushed him away.

"Leave me alone, Luffy! I don't want to go yet!"

The omega huffed and released his friend, concerned the other would lash out if he pushed too hard.

"I'm going to get Usopp and Sanji, okay? We really need to leave-" Luffy tapered off when Zoro guzzled down another glass, drooping slightly at the rejection. It was always hard to deal with a drunk Zoro…but maybe in the time it took to go find the others, he'd pass out or something.

Luffy left Zoro at the bar, against his better judgment, and began to make his way through the club. He admittedly wasn't sure where the other two were, but they couldn't be too hard to track down. However, with every room he checked, Luffy felt his body start to tremble and his eyes water.

There was just so _much_ going on and, on top of the stress he was currently feeling, it was getting hard to breathe. Normally, he'd just go back to the omega room, but there was no way he was returning to Mingo.

"I can do this." Luffy whispered to himself as he entered what looked like a miniature casino. All he had to do was grab his friends, go pick up Zoro, and call a cab. Thankfully, he was able to locate Usopp fairly quickly. The curly-haired beta was deeply engrossed in a game of Roulette.

"Come on, come on…" His friend muttered as he watched the ball go round and round, "Give me black!"

"Usopp." Luffy called, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Usopp yelped in surprise and almost fell off his chair.

"Luffy, you scared me, man!"

"Hey, listen, I think we should-" Usopp interrupted him with a cry of success when his bet was accurate, leaping to his feet. "Oi, are you listening to-"

"YEAH, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!" The beta bellowed, garnering applause from the other patrons around them, "Usopp the Great won again!" Luffy bit the inside of his cheek in frustration and tugged on his friend's jacket, drawing his attention away from his winnings.

"I think we should leave." He finally said, making Usopp scoff.

"What? I can't leave now! I'm on a winning streak!"

"But-"

"Luffy, it's not even 1 o'clock yet, and I bet the other two aren't in a hurry to leave either. If it's getting to be too much for you, go take a break in the omega room." Luffy's bottom lip trembled, hurt that his desires were being ignored…as usual.

"T-That's just it, Usopp, I can't-"

"GIVE ME RED THIS TIME! I'M FEELING LUCKY!"

Luffy huffed and took a few steps back, recognizing Usopp had no intention of listening to him. Whenever his friends got into these kinds of things…it was dangerously difficult to pry them away. As he walked out of the room, he considered how things got to this point.

His friends weren't always like this, but around high school, they started dabbling in things they shouldn't. Luffy often asked his Grandpa _why,_ and Garp would just say that it was their way of coping with the difficulties of life.

Luffy didn't really understand but watched as it slowly developed from innocent hobbies to dangerous addictions. Of the three, only Sanji had managed to curb his obsession, though Luffy knew it lingered and he would occasionally give in to the urge. His position at The Baratie with his adoptive father, Zeff, really seemed to help.

Just as his thoughts turned to Sanji, Luffy passed a particularly smokey room, one inundated with the blonde's scent. Unwilling to enter the room out of fear he might actually pass out, Luffy peeked inside and sighed at the sight he was met with.

Sanji was laughing loudly on a couch surrounded by women. To others, he appeared to be drunk, but Luffy knew that blank stare.

'I bet one of the ladies offered him something.' Luffy thought in disappointment, knowing Sanji would never turn down a woman's request.

Suddenly feeling very alone, Luffy turned away from the door and began to walk aimlessly. None of his friends had any intention of leaving, and he couldn't return to the omega room or risk running into Doflamingo again. He supposed he could call a cab for himself, but he also didn't want to leave his friends in their current states.

Mingo would surely take advantage of them.

After a few minutes of wandering, Luffy sagged against a nearby wall, out of breath. His inner omega felt tired, stressed, and _alone_ , which, on top of his heat symptoms, made for a dangerous combination.

'I-I need to sit down.'

"You don't look so good, little one." Someone commented, drawing Luffy's attention. He swallowed at the sight of an alpha who was clearly a member of the security team. "Why don't I help you to the omega room? You'll feel better once you're-"

 _"No."_ Luffy growled, attempting to walk away, "I'm fine."

"I don't think you're fine." The alpha smoothly replied, reaching to grab his left upper arm, "Come along now…I'm sure the Young Master has something that will help."

Luffy grit his teeth, hating how his body didn't feel strong enough to fight back. He had no doubt that Mingo was behind this and he couldn't let them take him away-

"Ah, sweetheart, there you are!" An unfamiliar voice called, making the guard stop his attempt to drag Luffy away. The omega looked up tiredly, his nose recognizing the scent of another alpha before his eyes could focus on her. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Luffy was fairly certain he didn't know the lady, but she forced her way up to him, all but slapping the security guard's hand away as she slipped her arm around his waist, giving him support.

"You…know each other?"

"Yes, that's right, which means you're _not needed."_ The female alpha growled, prompting Luffy to list against her shoulder. Something about this woman made him feel…safe. She smelled so nice too…like oranges and chocolate. "Come on, sweetie, let's go sit down."

Luffy allowed the stranger to assist him down the hall, somewhat confused as to why she'd helped him, but certainly not rejecting the aid. Another minute, and the guard would've dragged him back to Doflamingo.

"T-Thank you." He managed, glancing up at the fiery-haired alpha. She smiled thinly down at him, adjusting her grip on his waist.

"No problem…now come on. You look like you could use a break."

* * *

Nami wasn't sure how she felt about Dressrosa. There was just something about it that was…off. Of course, she should've expected that from a city ran by the Donquixote Family. Even the places that the government owned gave off seedy vibes, which wasn't terribly encouraging, but anything was better than staying with Arlong.

Her hateful ex-boyfriend and wanna-be mafia boss had threatened to chase her to the ends of the earth if she ran, which was precisely why Nami fled to the only place Arlong would be stupid to follow her to: Dressrosa, the 'Family's' playground. Everyone knew that the Donquixote Family didn't take lightly to rival gangs invading their territory, so really, there was no place safer.

The move happened quickly and quietly thanks to her sister, Nojiko's involvement. Hopefully, Arlong was still scratching his head, trying to figure out where she'd run off to. Nojiko, thankfully, called her to let her know that she was safe a few days after her escape, which was a great relief.

Arlong wasn't so kind as to leave Nojiko alone.

A week after Nami moved in to her tiny, loft apartment, she decided that she wanted a closer look at her 'protection'. It was easy enough to get an invitation to Joker's Palace, the Family's most famous investment, with her skills. Though, that meant some poor fool would be denied entry due to 'misplacing his invitation', but that wasn't her problem.

So, Nami got dressed up in a short, black cocktail dress, high heels, and even curled her hair for the occasion. As expected, men all but drooled over her, especially once they noticed she'd entered the club alone.

However, she wasn't interested in hooking up for the evening. No, she wanted to observe how the Family ran their business, which was methodical and organized as expected. Regardless of how much she flaunted her figure, the guards wouldn't budge, meaning she didn't get to see the inside of any locked rooms. Nami also noticed that nearly the entire security team wore pins that indicated they were trained in omega handling.

She'd heard rumors about the Boss' love for the weakest presentation, but apparently it was true.

After hours pretending to enjoy herself and drinking a few glasses of alcohol, Nami was ready to retire. She'd seen all she would be able to see without risking identifying herself to the Family. Admittedly, she wasn't sure what they would do if they discovered the infamous Cat-Burglar was in town…hopefully nothing.

Nami intended to get out of the mafia world and start over. The only thing she needed from the Donquixote Family was the quiet protection of their name. Nothing more.

On her way to the elevator, something stopped her. Nami frowned, unsure what caused her to halt until a gorgeous scent wafted her direction. It smelled like the ocean…and freshly baked cake. Swallowing hard, Nami followed the scent, honestly a bit embarrassed that she was reacting at all.

Nami considered herself to be a strong, independent woman, especially after years of abuse while with Arlong. She didn't need a man who would try to control her and only wanted her for her body. It was why she intended to be single for a very long while.

…but still…it wouldn't hurt to at least _see_ who was giving off such a nice smell.

When Nami rounded the corner, her lips curled up into a growl at the picture before her. The culprit of the annoyingly wonderful scent was a young, male omega who was currently slumped against the wall, obviously in distress. One of the guards was trying to drag him off against his will, tugging the omega away with honeyed words.

Surprisingly, the scene pissed her off and before she knew it, Nami thrust herself into the situation, putting on her best (fake) smile.

"Ah, sweetheart, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" The omega looked up at her with big, round eyes full of confusion that made Nami's alpha purr in appreciation. The boy was certainly good looking, but also exhausted, if his demeanor was any indication. She wrapped an arm around his slight form to help him stand up straight and frowned slightly when he grimaced at the touch. Was he injured?

"You…know each other?"

"Yes, that's right, which means you're _not needed."_ Nami hefted the light omega higher, causing his head to fall against her shoulder and further exposing his scent gland. She exhaled sharply, doing her best to stay in control. Nami was not a pervert that stuck her face in some stranger's neck without their consent. "Come on, sweetie, let's go sit down."

"T-Thank you." The omega whispered once they were out of earshot of the guard. Nami grunted and resisted the urge to look back. She could feel the guard's stare boring into them.

"No problem…now come on. You look like you could use a break."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Chapter 4! This is the last one I have completed at this point in time, but look forward to more to come :)

Luffy stumbled along with the alpha, unsure where she was taking them. They'd gotten in the elevator and gone down a few floors…were they leaving? Hopefully not.

Thankfully, the woman led him onto the third floor and into a nice, quiet room. It appeared to be a lounge of sorts and wasn't terribly crowded at the moment. The alpha helped him into a corner where a rounded couch and table took up most of the space. He exhaled slowly when she set him down, grateful to finally be in a less stimulating place.

"I'll get us some drinks." The lady announced while messing with the curtains that would effectively isolate the space, "What do you like?"

"Uh…do they have any snacks?" Luffy questioned, prompting the alpha to raise an eyebrow, "Shishishi, I'm not a big fan of alcohol."

"Well, I can ask."

With that, she disappeared, leaving him in the curtained off space. Luffy immediately tried to relax and focus on his breathing. There were a lot fewer scents to process here, so it probably wouldn't take too long to recover. A few minutes later, the orange-haired alpha returned with a tray of drinks and what looked like apple slices.

"Sorry, this is all they had." She said, moving to sit next to him. Luffy just smiled tiredly and popped one into his mouth.

"It's perfect, thanks!" As he chewed, the omega realized he still didn't know his savior's name. "I'm Luffy! Thanks for helping me earlier."

"Nami, it's a pleasure to meet you." The alpha replied, reaching forward to grab her drink. A subtle sniff revealed it had some pretty hard alcohol in it. Luffy wrinkled his nose slightly at the abrasive smell. He wasn't sure how people drank that stuff. When Nami noticed his expression, she smirked playfully. "Can't even handle the smell of alcohol? What are you, a little kid?"

"I'm nineteen." Luffy retorted with a pout, "It just doesn't smell very good…unlike you."

"Y-You think I smell nice?" Nami stuttered, face slightly red. Luffy just blinked at her before smiling brightly.

"Yeah, like oranges and chocolate!"

The alpha's scent flared up slightly as she took a deep sip of her drink. For his part, Luffy focused on his apples. With food in his belly, he could feel his energy returning. Just as he was about to eat another one, Nami leaned in close (though not quite to his neck), inhaling deeply.

"You aren't too bad yourself."

Luffy purred at the compliment, not feeling nervous around the alpha for whatever reason. If anything, feeling her breath on his neck prompted him to bare it farther so she could have better access. A few seconds later, Nami recoiled, muttering something to herself.

"Uh…you okay?" He asked, earning a quiet 'I'm fine' from the alpha. Shrugging, Luffy quietly finished off the fruit slices, enjoying the sweet taste. Yeah, being with a friend was much more fun than having to be by yourself.

"So, Luffy, right?" Nami questioned when Luffy had finished his snack, "Why were you like that in the hallway? You know they have an omega room…?"

"Yeah, and it's really nice." He answered, frowning slightly, "But Mingo bothered us the last time I went in there…so I don't want to go back."

" _Mingo_ …wait, you mean 'Doflamingo'!?" Nami hissed, leaning forward slightly, "He went in the omega room?" Luffy nodded, biting his lip in frustration.

"I think he wanted to scent me…" Luffy shuddered at the mere thought of allowing the predator near his neck, "but I got out of there with my new friend, Coby. I helped him leave…but my friends can be a bit _stubborn."_

Nami listened patiently as Luffy told his story, taking a few drinks now and then. For him, it was extremely relaxing to finally have someone listen to _his_ problems for once. It made him realize just how long it'd been since he'd been given the opportunity to vent and really care about his own well-being.

"Tch, they sound like crap friends to me." Nami growled, making Luffy shrug.

"They all have stuff they're dealing with, I guess."

"So, what…you're only staying to look out for them?" He nodded, making the alpha sigh, "Listen, Luffy, you shouldn't have to put yourself in danger for them. It may be good for your friends to see what it's like without you."

"Y-Yeah…but wouldn't that make me a bad friend?" Luffy questioned softly, pulling his knees up to his chest, "I don't have anyone else nearby…a-and it's not so bad."

* * *

Nami frowned, not liking what she was hearing. From what she'd learned so far, Luffy was the epitome of kindness and loyalty. He cared about others and loved stronger than anyone else…and yet, these 'friends' of his were forcing a stressed omega to stay at a club just because they didn't want to leave.

It sounded a lot like they were taking advantage of Luffy to her.

"Making them face the consequences of their actions doesn't make you a bad friend, if anything, it makes you a _true_ friend." Nami explained, doing her best to comfort the omega, "It's important to hold each other accountable, and _Luffy_ -"

The boy looked up when she sidled closer and Nami followed her instincts to brush a strand of hair from his face. He looked close to tears which was fueling her alpha's nature to protect and _fix._

"It's okay to put yourself first sometimes. Your health and well-being is just as important as theirs." _Don't put yourself through hell just to keep them happy._

Luffy sniffled and his bottom-lip trembled, alerting Nami to the fact that he was now full on crying. She opened her arms and accepted the omega surprisingly easily, like they'd known each other for longer than a few hours.

"N-Nami…" The omega snuffled, burying his face in her shoulder, "It hurts, a lot."

"I know, I know." She soothed, carding a hand through his soft hair, "Just let it out."

If Nami had known she would spend the last part of her time at the club with an omega in her lap, she would've laughed out loud. First of all, omegas just weren't her type. For her whole life, she'd always gone for alphas because she enjoyed the power-play…and yet she felt so _comfortable_ with Luffy.

Like they belonged together.

'No, no…don't fall for that sappy crap.' She thought, face already flushed, 'This is just me following my instincts. Yeah, that's all.'

Nami refused to believe she felt something besides sympathy for Luffy. They'd just met for crying out loud!

"Thanks…for listening." Luffy managed, turning to gaze at her, his own round eyes slightly swollen and red from his tears. Nami smiled and gently removed him from her lap, trying not to think about how cute he looked.

"No problem. Now, what do you say we-"

"Uh…um." Luffy interrupted, reaching out to stop her from getting up, "You're not leaving, are you? Do you think we could…talk more? I like talking to you."

Once again, Nami was both taken aback and flattered by the omega's bluntness. Her alpha screamed at her to stay, so she did…for the next _three hours._

Three hours she spent getting to know Luffy, an omega with a heart of gold. Nami learned he worked at a bakery and lived on his own in a pretty crappy part of town. She also learned that he had two brothers, a niece, and a nephew on the way. Her alpha cooed at how excited the omega looked when he talked about pups. It was clear he loved them with all his heart.

"-and then, get this, Gramps tossed Ace in the river! Shishishi, he was so pissed."

Nami laughed at yet another of Luffy's stories, reinforcing the fact that his childhood was…different, to say the least.

"Sounds like something Bellemere would-" She stopped herself, chest suddenly constricting. Luffy gazed at her with questioning eyes while Nami's grip tightened on her glass. She couldn't tell a stranger about that…she just couldn't. "Sorry, Luffy…I think I should go."

Nami was quickly becoming much too comfortable with the omega…and after she'd promised herself to keep people at a distance!

"Oh…okay." Luffy replied quietly, obviously disappointed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be a bother. Usopp says I talk too much."

"N-No, you aren't a bother!" Nami swiftly corrected, making a mental note to glare at 'Usopp' if she ever came into contact with him, "It's just late, that's all. Listen, let me help you gather your friends and then I'll head home. How's that sound?"

"Great!" Luffy chirped, standing to his feet, eyes bright, "Wow, you're so nice, Nami! Does this mean we can be friends?"

"Uh…sure." Nami managed, unsure how to respond to such a direct question. The omega _beamed_ at her like a puppy that got a new toy. She swore that if he had a tail, it would be wagging. "Now, where are they?"

* * *

Luffy practically skipped through the club, quietly resisting the urge to reach out and hold Nami's hand (which was a weird feeling, but one he didn't necessarily mind). Ever since the alpha had helped him out, his stomach felt…warm. And, unlike most non-omega strangers, he didn't think he'd mind letting her scent him.

'Well, she's not a stranger anymore.' He thought, grinning at Nami. They were friends now! Besides, he'd already bared his neck for her without even really thinking about it. He just… _did it._

That in and of itself was strange considering there were very few alphas he would submit to (or could force him into submission). So few in fact, he was fairly certain he could list them all on one hand.

Garp had been the first, and most obvious answer. One glare from him had even _Ace_ baring his neck.

Ace was next. His big brother could be scary sometimes and had forced him to submit a few times during their childhood. It mostly happened when his brother was worried for his safety and wouldn't take no for an answer. This was also part of the reason Luffy tried to hide his 'situation' from Ace…because if both he _and_ Sabo came, they'd have him out of Dressrosa in less than an hour.

Third on his list was Katakuri. Though his boss had never used his scent against him, Luffy was fairly certain he was strong enough to force him to submit if he really wanted to.

In his experience, respect played a huge role in who he chose to submit to. Because he greatly looked up to and respected Katakuri, Luffy felt that he would be more likely to give in. Even with Nami, he sensed a certain strength and honor in her that he respected. Besides, more than anything, he knew that none of them would berate him for his submission, unlike some people.

This was part of the reason some alphas could be difficult. They didn't understand that, if you wanted someone's _true_ submission, you had to earn it.

Funnily enough, it actually made it easier to resist when the person was a jerk…like a certain flamingo-man.

Seeing as it was almost three in the morning, the club was much quieter now than it was, with groups of people passed out on the floor at nearly every corner. Yeah, it was definitely time to leave. Their first stop was the bar where Zoro was. Luffy sighed at the sight of his friend with his cheek plastered to the wooden bar.

"Uh…so this is Zoro." He introduced, walking up to poke his best friend on the cheek, "Looks like I'll have to carry him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm strong." Luffy affirmed, throwing the unconscious alpha's body over his shoulder with ease. Nami seemed impressed, which made Luffy's heart race for some reason. Hopefully he wasn't getting sick or something…

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask for payment from you, Sir." The bartender asked, eyeing Zoro carefully, "He consumed quite a bit of alcohol and will not be allowed to leave without-"

"How much?" Luffy interrupted with a sigh, knowing this was coming. Unfortunately, this happened fairly regularly. Hopefully it wasn't too much…

"$867.55." The beta rattled off, making Luffy's jaw hit the floor.

"What!? I can't possibly afford that!"

"Well…"

"Luffy, hang on a second." Nami interrupted, shifting weight from one leg to the other, "Didn't you say your other friend was winning big? He might be able to pay for it." Luffy blinked. Oh yeah, that could work.

"Okay, I'll-"

"Stay here." Nami stated firmly, eyeing the bartender, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Luffy's first instinct was to argue, but one look into Nami's fiery eyes had him reconsidering. At his acquiescence, she smiled and turned on her heel, wild hair following her like a trail of fire.

* * *

'Why am I doing this…?' Nami mused as she made her way to the casino area. No matter how likable Luffy was, this was going beyond what she would do for…well, _anybody_ really. Except her sister, that is. Nojiko was always the exception.

When Nami entered the room, she immediately looked for 'Usopp'. Luffy described him as 'a dark-haired guy with curls and a long nose'. Almost immediately, her gaze found her target. He was at a Blackjack table, greatly invested in the game.

"Oi, you Usopp?" She asked coldly, Luffy's breakdown still in the front of her mind. The man looked up at her in surprise.

"Uh, yeah. Who're you?" Nami grit her teeth when the beta's eyes began to wander. Didn't Luffy say this guy had a girlfriend?

"Nami, I'm a new… _friend_ of Luffy's. It's time to go, he needs your money."

"What?" Usopp whined, running a hand through his hair, "Geez, he really should bring his own." Nami bristled at that, knowing from her conversation with Luffy that he was barely getting by.

"Just come on. I won't ask twice." Nami took great pleasure in dragging Usopp from the table by his ear. She couldn't believe Luffy was friends with this guy. He was so _good_ and these guys were terrible.

When they arrived at the bar, she pushed Usopp into the room, startling Luffy. He'd put Zoro down against the wall and gazed at the long-nosed beta happily (which made Nami's stomach turn).

"Oh, hey Usopp! Sorry about this, but Zoro-"

"Tch, you didn't have to send _Valkyrie_ over here after me, Luffy." Usopp complained, rubbing his ear, "Honestly, if you were going to spend money, you should've thought ahead."

"A-Ah…no, it wasn't me, it was Zoro." Luffy explained, pointing to their passed out friend sheepishly. Usopp sighed and continued to complain under his breath even as he paid the bartender.

"I hope you'll pay me back…I made a lot of money tonight and just lost a bunch of it because of-" Nami cleared her throat and glared at the beta, making him falter. How could he try to put the blame on Luffy like this was somehow his fault! "A-Anyway, I'm assuming I'll have to pay for a cab as well?"

"Shishishi, that'd be great!"

Nami found herself staying close to Luffy even as they left the bar, Zoro slung over the omega's shoulder like a sack of flour. No wonder the raven-haired boy was so beaten down! His friends were the very definition of toxic and Luffy was just taking it, terrified of being labeled a 'bad friend'.

They located the last one, Sanji, in a nearby room that smelled suspiciously of something other than alcohol. Unfortunately, the blonde was also passed out, so Luffy grabbed him with his left arm, holding him by his stomach while balancing Zoro on his opposite shoulder.

Nami was honestly impressed with his strength. Most omegas were just so… _delicate._

Luffy was unique and she couldn't help but wonder what he was like in the normal day-to-day. How did he keep his room? Was he messy? Clean? Was he the type to greet people when they passed, even strangers? Probably.

Nami was becoming dangerously intrigued with the omega and, the more she witnessed how his friends treated him…the more _protective_ she found herself becoming.

When they finally exited the club, Nami shivered slightly at the chill. The early morning air was brisk and somewhat refreshing. Thankfully, it didn't take long for a cab to arrive and Luffy wasted no time gently placing his unconscious friends in the back seat.

"Fufufufu…leaving so soon?"

Nami whirled around at the laugh, eyes widening at the sight of an alpha who could only be the Boss himself. Donquixote Doflamingo was a very tall and intimidating man, especially when he was flanked by nearly four guards.

"What do you want, Mingo?" Luffy asked steadily, closing the door to the cab. Nami immediately felt the need to step in front of the omega and protect him from the threat, but, at the same time…Luffy didn't seem to need any help. Even so, she fingered her broken down baton hidden under her skirt and attached to her upper thigh. She wasn't much of a fighter, but-

"I'm simply sad we never got a chance to get properly acquainted." Doflamingo crooned, smirking down at Luffy's much smaller form, "Besides, I worry when a sweet little omega in heat turns down my gracious hospitality."

Nami's stomach dropped. Luffy…was in _heat!?_ Was that why he smelled so good?

"Like I said, I don't need your help." The omega shot back, glaring at the older alpha, "The others…are they okay?"

"The omegas? They're fine." Doflamingo continued, stalking up to Luffy so he could grab his chin, which made Nami more furious than she thought it would, "Such a shame…if only you accepted guidance as well as the others."

Nami hated how Doflamingo spoke to Luffy like he was _his_. Like Luffy was a disobedient pup that needed training. It disgusted her.

The omega ripped his face away when the alpha started to turn it side to side, like he was admiring the merchandise.

"We don't belong to you, asshole." Luffy bit, making the alpha chuckle darkly.

"Oh, you poor naïve thing, this entire _city_ belongs to me. Therefore, it is my right to see that all my omegas are taken care of and know their place."

"He isn't _yours."_ Nami found herself saying, much to everyone's (mostly her) surprise. Luffy turned to stare at her with big eyes, even while her legs trembled under the stare of the most powerful mob boss around.

Why was she doing this? Why the hell had she said something!?

He was going to kill her!

"What was that girl?"

"You heard me." Nami hissed, moving purely on adrenaline, fear, and booz _e._ Luffy yelped when she slipped her arm around his waist and pulled him close. "He. Isn't. _Yours."_

Honestly unsure what she was doing, Nami gently scented Luffy (careful to not push too hard), causing the omega to bare his neck beautifully for everyone to see. Doflamingo's smirk fell at the blatant display of submission, making Nami's pride soar.

So she was right…he hadn't been able to do this with Luffy.

It filled Nami with a great sense of pride and possessiveness that she'd never felt before.

"Good day." She stated firmly before dragging a dazed Luffy back to the vehicle. Usopp was still standing outside the car, frozen in fear. After making sure the omega was comfortable, she pushed Usopp inside, ordering him to buckle up in the back between his friends.

'I'm glad we got a big cab.' She thought, seeing how they barely fit in the six-seater. Nami glanced over her shoulder at the alpha, her bravado dissipating as quickly as it came. Doflamingo wasn't happy, that much was certain. Thankfully, he didn't seem interested in pursuing them. Swallowing her terror and making a great effort to appear unaffected, Nami took the seat to Luffy's right and shut the door.

"Drive." Nami commanded, prompting the beta driver to take off down the road.

Finally feeling like she could relax, the alpha glanced over to Luffy. The omega was blushing lightly as he touched his scent gland, making Nami feel guilty. She shouldn't have put him in such a vulnerable and exposed position in front of other people.

"Luffy…I'm sorry about that." Nami apologized, meeting Luffy's round eyes with her own, "I-I don't know what came over me."

"Shishishi, it's okay." He chirped, leaning back in the chair, "I…I didn't mind."

* * *

Doflamingo ground his teeth together in frustration.

Why was it, that an omega would submit to some _little girl,_ and not him!? It was insulting in more ways than one.

"Young Master…you should return indoors. You might catch a chill."

"Yeah." He replied, following Vergo's suggestion. When he reached his office, Doflamingo collapsed into his chair, sighing deeply. He'd had such hopes for the evening…only to have his wishes denied over and over again.

After the young man, Luffy, left the omega room, he'd of course sent his men out to follow him. One of them even reported cornering the little one, but that _girl_ had interfered.

"Vergo…who was she?"

"Sir?" His faithful subordinate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That _young hussy_ who brought the omega to a point of true submission right in front of us." Doflamingo growled at the thought. He hated being upstaged more than anything else. "Find out who she is, Vergo. Next time, I'll make _her_ watch."

* * *

The following morning was difficult for Luffy.

After the events of the evening, he'd all but collapsed onto his bed without even bothering to change out of his formal clothes. By the time they'd dropped his friends off at Usopp's house (seeing as he was the only one awake) and Nami at the park for some reason, it was almost five in the morning.

Needless to say, Luffy slept in, not waking up until around one o'clock in the afternoon.

'What a night…' He thought, yawning as he scrambled for his phone. No messages from his friends so far…but he _did_ have some unread texts from Sabo and two missed calls from Katakuri.

Oh right…he was supposed to work today.

Luffy sent a quick apology to Sabo, knowing his brother would worry if he didn't respond like he usually did, before tapping on his boss' name. He felt terrible that he'd slept right through this shift.

_"You better not be in the hospital."_

"Shishishi, good morning to you to." He teased, stretching against the mattress, "Er…I mean afternoon." Katakuri sighed.

_"I take it that means you're okay? It's not like you to miss your shift…I was worried."_

"Yeah, sorry. I went out with friends last night and overslept." Luffy explained, pouting when his stomach growled, "I-I could still come in?"

 _"No, you sound exhausted. You can make up the hours this weekend._ " The omega huffed, both grateful and bummed at the same time. That, unfortunately, meant he'd have a shorter weekend, but it also meant he could take the rest of the day to recover. _"Do you need anything?"_

"Food would be nice…" He whined, siting up on the edge of the bed. The change in position made his vision go black for a second and brought on a familiar pressure in his head that indicated a headache was on the way. "Ah…I don't feel so good."

_"You aren't hung-over, are you?"_

"No, no…I didn't drink anything. I think all the stress is just…catching up to me. Taking my meds should help."

_"…I'll bring you some food, all right? Make sure you're decent."_

"Yes, Sir." Luffy replied playfully, smiling tiredly when Katakuri hung up. He was blessed to have such an understanding and caring boss. When the omega tried to stand up, his legs wobbled, sending him tumbling back onto the messy bed.

'…five more minutes wouldn't hurt…'

* * *

"Luffy…Luffy, wake up."

The omega groaned when someone shook him, blinking the blurriness from his eyes. A sniff revealed who was standing over him. Luffy rolled onto his back and raised a hand in greeting, making Katakuri sigh.

"I said _decent,_ kid. You look terrible."

"Did you bring…" His statement was interrupted with a yawn, "…food?"

"Yeah, but first you should get cleaned up. C'mere…let me help you." Luffy didn't resist Katakuri's incessant tugging, eventually standing to his feet. Good Lord he was tired. "I'll get the food ready, you shower."

"What…what about the shop?"

"I asked Brulee to come in and take over for a few hours." Luffy blinked at the familiar name. Right, that was Katakuri's sister. She helped out occasionally whenever she was in town. "Now get going, some warm water will do you good."

Luffy nodded and hobbled over to the bathroom with the grace of a newborn fawn, almost taking a picture of him and Garp off the walls. Thankfully, the alpha was right in that the shower did help him feel better. He basked in the steam for a good twenty-five minutes before getting out, throwing some sweats on, and padding back out into the living room.

Katakuri had done some tidying and placed a delicious looking food basket on his tiny, somewhat lopsided table.

"Wow, thank you!" Luffy exclaimed, wasting no time shoving a tart into his mouth. Katakuri just watched him eat, eyes searching.

"Luffy, your door was unlocked when I arrived. Do you make a habit of that?"

"Oh…I didn't even notice." He admitted, taking a break from his food to down a few of his pills with the milk Katakuri had set out for him, "I was just so tired last night, it was all I could do to get to the bed."

"Where exactly did you go? It takes a lot to sap your strength like this."

"Joker's Palace." Luffy said, making Katakuri's eyes widen, "Zoro got invitations from a girl he met and wanted us to go with him. The club was nice…but Mingo sure was a jerk."

"You _met_ Doflamingo!?" The alpha hissed, leaning forward slightly, "Did he harm you?"

"No…he was just annoying." Luffy stated with a shrug, swallowing another round of pills, these ones for his heat symptoms, "His men followed me around for a while cause I think he wanted to scent me, not that I would've let him."

"I see."

"Oh and get this!" Luffy chirped, grinning widely, "I met a really nice alpha who helped me out! If it wasn't for her, Mingo might've gotten me alone and we would probably still be there. Shishishi, my friends _really_ didn't want to leave."

Katakuri frowned at that and crossed his arms.

"It sounds like you got lucky. Luffy, you shouldn't go there again. It was unwise to attract Joker's attention…he's a dangerous man."

"Yeah…I know." Luffy admitted with a quiet hum, sensing Katakuri's alpha strengthen slightly. His boss felt strongly about this. "I'll be more careful from now on." It was then that something occurred to him, prompting him to stand up abruptly.

"OH NO!"

"What!? What is it?" Katakuri swiftly growled, looking around for threats.

"I…I didn't get her number."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~ Welcome to Chapter 5 :) We get some more development between Nami and Luffy along with the introduction to another antagonist that will be making more appearances as the story progresses. Thank ya'll so much for your support so far and I hope you enjoy it!

That weekend, Luffy sat at the register on a tall stood, swinging his legs back and forth. After a day of nothing, his friends finally started responding to his texts, which helped alleviate some of his stress.

Apparently, all three of them had hangovers but seemed to have enjoyed themselves, nonetheless. Luffy was a bit hurt that none of them seemed to care (or remember) the fact that he'd potentially been in danger. Even Usopp, the only one who was awake for their final confrontation with Mingo, didn't mention it in the group chat.

He _did,_ however, mention it to Luffy privately.

**Usopp: Hey, just wanted to say that I didn't appreciate how you put me and the others in danger at the club. Like, I get it, things happen, but be more careful next time, okay?**

Luffy bit his lip at the accusation, hating how his friend was so quick to put the blame on him.

**Luffy: I'm sorry…Mingo wouldn't leave me alone. Thankfully, Nami was there to help me!**

**Usopp: Yeah…help. That lady's bad news, Luffy. I would stay away from her.**

He whimpered quietly and pocketed his phone, not wanting to hear any more negativity from Usopp. The beta just didn't know Nami like he did…she wasn't 'bad news'. She was nice! Luffy hoped he'd get to see her again soon. He'd felt so content and _loved_ in her presence, unlike how he felt with his friends, especially recently.

With a huff, Luffy shook his head to dispel the negative feelings. His friends just had a lot going on…that's all. As their friend, it was his job to be there for them, no matter what they said or did!

"Luffy, are you all right?" Katakuri asked, coming up behind him to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eh, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your scent says otherwise." His boss whispered, motioning to the few customers they had in the small shop. Luffy blushed lightly when he realized that his distressed scent had been affecting their customers, many of them giving him concerned looks. "Maybe you should take a break."

"No, that's okay." Luffy quickly put in with a shaky smile, working hard to keep his scent happy, "I want to finish my shift today."

Katakuri hummed but left him to his job, seemingly okay with the response despite his obvious concern.

The rest of the day went by fairly well, Luffy keeping himself busy by serving customers and sampling as many desserts as he could. All in all, it was good to get back into his usual routine after the events that occurred at Joker's Palace. He was worried Mingo would try something, but thankfully, Luffy hadn't seen hide or hair of the powerful alpha.

Hopefully, it would stay that way.

That afternoon, when he was leaving the shop, Luffy stopped and sniffed the air. He thought he caught a whiff of Nami's scent but…he couldn't be sure. The omega looked around with hopeful eyes but saw no one with the alpha's signature red hair. Honestly a bit disappointed, Luffy walked to the bus stop alone, wondering to himself when he'd see her again.

* * *

'Why am I doing this…?' Nami thought as she sat across the street from the bakery Luffy worked at in full disguise. She wore sunglasses, baggy clothes that disguised her figure, and a brunette wig that would fool anyone who didn't look hard enough.

Nami wasn't sure why she was there, but something inside her _desperately_ wanted to see the omega again, despite her practical reservations. She'd just moved to the city for crying out loud! It wouldn't do to form potentially dangerous attachments, especially when Arlong would eventually figure out where she was and the Family was aware of her existence.

Nami's alpha preened at the thought of Luffy's bared neck, the omega choosing to submit to _her_ and not Doflamingo.

'No, that was bad, not good!' She chided inwardly, shaking her head in frustration. Because she couldn't control her alpha's instincts, her perfect haven from Arlong was in jeopardy. There's no way the Family would leave her (and Luffy, unfortunately) alone after her little _display._

In fact, there was a chance Doflamingo took her act as an official challenge, which would be terrible considering there's no way in hell Nami stood a chance against him. She supposed that was part of the reason she was here, staking out Luffy's work…to make sure he was okay and not being threatened or anything.

Deciding to put her fearful feelings aside, Nami focused on watching the omega through the window, very much enjoying his cheery smile and how he looked in that adorable apron that really accentuated his slim waist. She wished she could get closer so she could smell his delicious scent-

"No, bad Nami!" She all but hissed, adjusting the newspaper in her lap. Why was it that she'd always been so good at controlling herself…but sucked at it with Luffy? Why was he so different?

Eventually, the omega left the store, waving goodbye to his boss. Nami sighed, glad to see no one suspicious had approached him while he was at work. She imagined that had more to do with his positively _terrifying_ boss than anything else. Nami breathed in deeply, relaxing as Luffy's powerful, yet incredibly delicious scent wafted over to her on the breeze.

He really did smell amazing…

Nami inhaled sharply when Luffy subtly sniffed the air. Had he caught her scent!? But she was sitting downwind, surely not.

Thankfully, the omega didn't seem to recognize her, but his face drooped dejectedly at the discovery that he was, in fact, alone. Immediately, Nami's alpha growled at her, wanting to run to the omega who looked so sad. She pushed down those feelings, refusing to give in to her primal instincts that had done nothing but get her into trouble over the past few days.

Watching Luffy walk away, Nami hummed softly to herself. Maybe she'd been worried for nothing? Besides, Luffy was a surprisingly strong omega…he'd be fine. Nami needed to take care of herself, like she always had. Deviating from her routine, from _what worked,_ always ended in tragedy.

With that thought in mind, Nami folded her paper and stood to her feet, determined to make use of the city that would serve as her protection. First, she needed to solve the 'Doflamingo problem', which would be easier said than done.

* * *

Later that evening, Luffy was seated at one of Dressrosa's local tea lounges, enjoying some freshly baked biscuits while Vivi and Chopper caught him up on recent occurrences in their lives. He got together with his omega friends less often than he'd prefer, but it was sometimes hard to get away when his other group of companions always seemed to be in the middle of a crisis.

"-and well…that's how he proposed." Vivi continued, blushing lightly as she showed off her new engagement ring. Luffy grinned and delicately took her hand to get a closer look at the beautiful craftsmanship.

"Wow, Vivi…it's _beautiful!_ Shishishi, Koza has good taste!"

The blue-haired omega giggled to herself, obviously very happy. Vivi and Koza had been courting for about three years now but had known each other since they were kids. With Vivi coming from a noble house and Koza being an alpha, their relationship had been rocky at first. The betas who worked with Cobra, Vivi's father, strongly objected to him allowing a 'no good alpha' to court his daughter.

Thankfully, Koza was a patient man and trained very hard to demonstrate he had complete control of his alpha.

"When's the wedding?" Chopper asked, pitching in with big eyes admiring the shiny ring.

"This November. I've always wanted a fall wedding~"

Luffy smiled fondly at his friends as they continued to chat, pleased that their scents were happy and healthy. It was always relaxing to hang out with other omegas, especially at a place like the tea lounge that mainly catered to their presentation. The restaurant was quiet with lots of curtains, cushions, and water features that made for a very pleasant atmosphere.

"What about you, Chopper?" He asked, earning the younger boy's attention, "Did you get accepted to that…medicine thing?" Chopper's eyes immediately brightened.

"Yeah! Though I was nervous about my interview, I got the internship at the hospital! I start next week."

Chopper was the youngest of his friends at only sixteen, but he was also one of the smartest (alongside Robin). The short omega had scruffy brown hair and a scattering of freckles across his face that accentuated his youthful appearance. He desperately wanted to be a doctor and learn how to treat all types of presentations, even alphas. Chopper was very passionate about wanting to create suppressants that were effective for even the most dominant of alphas so they could re-integrate back into normal society.

At least…that's what he told Luffy. He didn't really understand half of the 'smart things' Chopper said.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Vivi encouraged before taking a sip of her tea, "I hear that hospital has many knowledgeable doctors. Oh, speaking of doctors and medicine…how are you doing, Luffy? Is your heat over yet?"

"Mn." Luffy affirmed, swallowing the bits of biscuit in his mouth, "It ended yesterday so my scent should go back to normal by like…Tuesday, I think?"

The days following an omega's heat were often equally as difficult to deal with as, even though the major symptoms had ceased, their scent was magnified. Luffy's doctor (an 'Omega Practitioner', as they were called) told him it happened because his inner omega required a few days to relax after the stress of heat, causing it to release more of his natural scent than normal.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be resting?" Chopper asked, leaning forward with a worried expression, "After what happened at the club…"

Luffy had, of course, told his friends about his experience at the Joker's Palace, which had been less than ideal. He was glad that Vivi and Chopper hadn't come with him…Mingo could've tried something with them.

"I'm okay! Shishishi, besides, I wanted to see you guys!" Luffy forced another smile before stuffing two muffins into his mouth. Honestly, he _did_ want to rest, but the thought of going back to his apartment to nap all alone didn't appeal to him. He'd rather be tired and in good company than alone and semi-comfortable. "Oh yeah, my new friend Coby said he'd try to make it next time we go out."

"How wonderful!" Vivi exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "The more the merrier."

Just as Luffy was about to suggest he add Coby's number to their group chat, Vivi's phone rang. The omega pulled it out of her purse and held it to her ear.

"Hello? Oh, Kaya! How are you?"

Luffy tilted his head and attempted to listened in on the conversation when Vivi's smile faded and a frown formed on her face. Kaya was often sick and dealing with Usopp's _escapades_ could be tasking. The blonde omega had been invited to their meet-up but declined to come for reasons she wouldn't say.

He didn't think Usopp would do anything reckless after being scared out of his mind by Mingo just days before. The beta usually needed a while to hole away in his house after incidents like that. For all his big talking, Usopp was actually a bit of a scaredy-cat. Surely he wouldn't return to the casino so soon...

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but Kaya needs medicine and suppressants. Apparently, her heat has started early." Vivi explained as she stood to her feet. Luffy's brow furrowed, wondering why the omega hadn't asked Usopp to go buy her some…they were dating after all. "Perhaps we can meet up again sometime next week? Or the week after when Kaya's heat is completely over."

"Sure, that sounds great!" Luffy replied, waving as Vivi left money for her bill and walked out the front entrance.

Chopper left soon after Vivi, saying he needed to go over some documents for his internship. Luffy bit into another biscuit, very seriously considering texting Usopp to ask about Kaya. Even though they weren't living together, it was still his job to take care of his girlfriend when she was sick or in heat.

It was then that he remembered Usopp's scathing text earlier that day and bit his lip.

Maybe he wouldn't.

They would make sure Kaya was well cared for because that's what friends were for.

* * *

Nami sat on her bed with her laptop in her lap, only looking up when the sun finally dipped below the skyline outside her window. Though it was fairly small, her loft apartment did have a pretty good view. Looking down again, Nami continued her research into Doflamingo.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much but that was to be expected. He wasn't just some wealthy businessman…he was the leader of the most powerful mafia in the city.

'Oh…this is interesting…' She thought to herself when she came across an article detailing a supposed dealing between Doflamingo and Crocodile, the owner of the local casino and a very successful (even _reputable)_ businessman. Of course, Nami knew that the latter was very involved in the underground trade, seeing as she had been commissioned by him to steal some art a few years back.

It was plausible that the two did dealings with each other, though Nami doubted it was anything more. Crocodile was very prideful and would never lower himself to form an alliance with Doflamingo.

Maybe…just maybe, Nami could get some information out of Crocodile. Unfortunately, that would mean revealing herself to him, which he could potentially leak to Doflamingo, but it was also a very _profitable_ risk. If she could find out what the pink-feathered alpha valued, she could steal and exploit it.

Nami huffed and closed her laptop, suddenly exhausted. She hadn't expected to have to utilize her skills so soon after moving to Dressrosa, but her new life depended on her ability to get rid of Doflamingo's looming influence. And, to do that, she had to do whatever it took to have him and his men stay far away from her.

…and Luffy.

She groaned as yet another image of Luffy in his _stupidly_ cute apron flashed through her mind. The alpha flopped down onto her mattress with a hand over her face. Why did he have to be so darn adorable!? It was hard to think when her brain was filled with images of the omega's smiling face.

'I'm doing this for him too.' Nami determined, sitting up abruptly. Though they were still practically strangers (and she intended to keep it that way), she would make sure Doflamingo and his flunkies left Luffy alone.

* * *

Luffy was woken that night by his phone ringing, shattering the pleasant dream he'd been having. He groaned and glanced at the time, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to rid them of blurriness.

Who was calling him at two in the morning…?

"…hello?" He managed, barely stifling a yawn.

 _"Is this Monkey D. Luffy?"_ The omega sat up, causing his oversized pajama shirt to slide off his shoulder. He didn't recognize the voice of the other person.

"Yeah…" Luffy said with a yawn, "Who's this?"

_"My name is Daz Bones. I am calling on behalf of Mr. Crocodile and Rain Dinners Casino."_

Luffy blinked in confusion. He recognized the name of the casino. It was located on the Western side of the city and was very successful (to the point that no other casinos or gambling dens could operate anywhere near it). Crocodile, the owner, was an alpha with a lot of influence in the districts around his business.

His Grandfather had suspected him of illegal activity but had never been able to prove it.

"…okay? How did you get my number?"

_"It was provided to us by one of our…repeat customers. A Mr. Usopp. I imagine you are familiar with him?"_

"He's my friend." Luffy quickly replied, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. His gut twisted slightly, knowing that whatever the stranger had to say…it couldn't be good. "Is Usopp in trouble?"

" _He is and gave us your number so that we can hopefully come to an…understanding. Sir Crocodile requests that you come to the casino in person. His time is very valuable and it is important that this situation be resolved before more damage is done."_

Luffy swallowed, recognizing that this was no laughing matter. Had Usopp lost big and made a scene? Or maybe he'd just pissed off the wrong person…

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Luffy stated, standing to his feet and looking around for any clothing that was clean and not wrinkled, "I-I just have to take the bus so-"

_"That won't be necessary. Mr. Usopp also gave us your address."_

Oh.

Luffy yelped when someone knocked on the door to his apartment, almost causing him to drop his phone. He gulped and padded across the living room, lowering the phone to his side as he opened the door. A tall and intimidating man stood there, almost fully eclipsing the door and dwarfing him. A sniff revealed him to be an alpha, which was unsurprising. He was probably a part of the security team (if his suit was any indication).

The alpha had a phone next to his ear that he swiftly turned off when Luffy answered the door.

"Uh…hi." Luffy managed, doing his best to pull his shirt back over his shoulder, "You must be Daz."

"That's right." The alpha responded, frowning as he looked him over, "I suggest you get ready. It wouldn't do to keep the Boss waiting."

* * *

The last thing Daz expected to find in the run-down apartment was a skinny, little omega. The teen appeared frazzled and ran around the dingy home, his oversized pajamas making him look younger than he likely was.

"Uh, sorry, I just need to change."

"Go ahead." Daz replied, settling himself against the wall to wait. The omega, Luffy, had surprisingly invited him to wait inside while he prepared himself. _Him,_ an alpha. One the kid had never met before. Didn't he have any survival instincts?

'And it doesn't look like he's mated…' Daz observed, eyeing the boy's neck. Upon closer inspection, Luffy's scent gland was slightly raised and swollen, a clear indication that he was either in heat, or in the lingering stages. Why the hell had the long-nosed idiot wanted him?

The omega was living in possibly one of the tiniest apartments he'd ever seen and definitely didn't have the money required to pay off Usopp's debt.

"Okay, I'm ready." The young omega said, now wearing a simple pair of shorts and a long-sleeved t-shirt that he'd obviously just thrown on in his haste to get ready. Luffy's hair was a bit messy and there were dark circles under his eyes. Deep inside, Daz felt bad about forcing the omega from his home in the middle of the night when he was clearly exhausted, but he had his orders.

"Let's go. The cars outside."

Daz placed his hand against the omega's back to guide him out, intrigued by the fact that it didn't seem to bother the boy in the least. Omegas were normally intimidated by him…but not this one. He had two other agents waiting in the car just in case they'd had to wrangle another alpha, and they both raised an eyebrow at the youth walking out with him.

"Omega…" One drawled, taking a deep whiff of the air and reaching for the boy. Luffy, surprisingly, wasted no time smacking the hand away, a frown on his face. Before it could escalate further, Daz growled at the two of them, angered by their obvious lack of self-control. Crocodile had taught them better than that.

"Oi, show some respect."

His subordinates bared their necks in submission and moved to open the back door of the sedan for Luffy. The omega sent him a grateful glance before climbing into the car and fumbling with the seat belt. Daz instructed the other two to start the car while he walked around and got in next to the omega.

"Step on it, the Boss is waiting."

Seated in a confined space with an omega potentially in heat was a bit…uncomfortable. The kid smelled _really nice_ up close, but he knew better than to get into his personal space. It was clear that Luffy had no qualms about protecting himself, even in his current state, and it wouldn't be right to rile up an already stressed omega.

"So…what did Usopp do this time?" Luffy asked in a voice that seemed much too meek and quiet for his personality.

"He is refusing to pay what he owes." Daz explained, handing a bottle of water to the omega who accepted it with a soft 'thanks', "Normally, the Boss wouldn't have a problem allowing him to pay it off over time, but given the circumstances...needless to say, if Crocodile doesn't get at least _something_ tonight, we will be taking more than just his money."

Luffy simply nodded at the explanation, appearing even more tired than before. Daz turned back to the front, deciding it was better to allow the omega to think in silence. Still, for the life of him, he couldn't think of a reason for Usopp to call this boy for help.

With a sigh, Daz pulled out his phone and messaged Crocodile that they were on their way. His Boss would probably be just as confused as he was.

* * *

Nami tapped her foot against the floor as she waited to be shown into Crocodile's office. She'd dressed up for the occasion and wore a long-blue dress with slit up to the knee. The top wrapped around her neck and exposed her back in a flattering way.

She knew from experience that Crocodile appreciated finery.

'What is taking so long…?' Nami mused, gritting her teeth. The guards had let her in as soon as she identified herself but she had yet to see the Boss himself. Surely he was interested in knowing what the Cat-Burglar wanted?

With a huff, Nami stood up from her chair and walked down the hall, following the sound of voices. They were currently a few floors above where the main section of the casino was located, so it wasn't too loud or crowded. She peered around the corner, eyeing the elaborate door that no doubt led to Crocodile's office.

Two alpha guards stood at attention, both armed with guns on their belts, while voices shouted within. It was muffled, so she couldn't quite make out what was being said, but it didn't sound like a friendly conversation. Had one of the patrons angered Crocodile somehow?

It was then that the elevator dinged down the hall, alerting her that someone else had arrived on the floor. Nami hid herself behind the corner, but gasped when she recognized one of the people that stepped out onto the floor.

'What is Luffy doing here!?' She thought with a racing heart, her alpha becoming agitated at the sight of the small teen being escorted down the hall by three alphas. Luffy looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and extremely exhausted. He wore an odd match of shorts and a long-sleeve shirt that was bunched up around his wrists, indicating it was a few sizes too large.

What did Crocodile want with him? Surely it wasn't to use against her…right?

When they turned towards the large door, Luffy's head lifted slightly, his nose scrunching as he sniffed the air. The omega glanced at her when he caught her scent, his countenance lifting just a bit. Nami pressed a finger to her lips, hoping that would be enough to ensure the omega didn't reveal their acquaintance.

Who knows what Crocodile would do if he found out.

Luffy's smile fell at her motion and he tilted his head in a motion that would have been cute if the situation wasn't so tense.

"Something wrong?" One of the alphas asked as the door was opened for them.

"N-No…" Luffy whispered, whistling awkwardly, "Nothing at all." Nami pinched the bridge of her nose. Wow, he was a terrible liar. Thankfully, the alpha didn't seem to care and simply escorted the omega inside with a surprising amount of delicacy.

'What the hell is going on in there…?' Nami thought, barely withholding a protective growl. She didn't like Luffy potentially being in danger. _Not at all._ Hadn't she come here alone to prevent this kind of thing from happening!?

Unfortunately, all she could do was wait. If she barged in, that would potentially make the situation worse.

'Be careful, Luffy.'

* * *

'What's Nami doing here?' Luffy thought as he was led into what looked like a large office. His inner omega purred at the thought of the fiery-haired alpha, already feeling more relaxed now that he knew Nami was close by.

It didn't matter to him what she was doing at the casino in the middle of the night, Luffy was just grateful to have a friend there. Hopefully, after he got Usopp out of whatever trouble he'd gotten himself into, he could finally get Nami's number. Pushing his thoughts of the alpha to the back of his mind, Luffy examined the space he'd been brought to.

It was very elaborate with large windows along the back wall and massive tanks that looked to house…alligators of some sort. Luffy's eyes widened when he stepped onto the thick glass and one swam right underneath him.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I seriously doubt that."

Luffy's ears perked up at Usopp's voice. He was immediately concerned at the undertone of fear in the beta's statement. It sounded like his friend had finally gotten in over his head.

Daz placed his hand on Luffy's back and ushered him around a thick curtain, revealing the quivering form of Usopp and a powerful alpha that was currently leaned against an expensive looking desk. He knew Crocodile when he saw him. The man exuded power and flamboyance, though in a different way from Mingo.

His style was more…dare he say, subdued? The alpha wore a long fur coat off his shoulders and a neat suit of neutral colors that made his many jewelry accents stand out. It was obvious Crocodile liked to flaunt his wealth.

"Luffy, you're here! Thank goodness…" Usopp managed, rushing up to him and grabbing his shoulders, "You've gotta help me out, otherwise they're gonna… _you know._ " Luffy frowned, unsure what he meant.

"They're gonna…what?"

Usopp sighed and grinned shakily at Daz before pulling Luffy away from them.

"Are you serious right now!? They're all armed and dangerous! My life is on the line here, Lu."

"He's right about that, kid." Crocodile put in, his voice deep and serious. Luffy met his gaze steadily, determined to put on an air of confidence despite how exhausted he was. "Your 'friend' has cost me a lot of money and I intend to have it back."

"What happened?" Luffy whispered, glancing to Usopp. The beta scoffed and ran a hand through his tangled locks.

"N-Nothing! These guys just can't seem to understand that Usopp the Great got lucky."

"It was definitely not 'luck'." Daz put in, moving so he was standing at Crocodile's right. Luffy quickly noted that the other two guards were flanking them, cutting off any potential escape routes. "No one wins as much as you have in the past few months."

"I didn't cheat!" Usopp shot back, palms sweaty and scent distressed. Luffy bit the inside of his cheek, knowing for a fact that the beta had cheated before. His friend was very inventive and often showed off all his new gadgets to them, some of which involved tipping the scales in his favor when playing cards or rolling dice.

"You're only making this worse for yourself." Crocodile growled, bringing up his right hand to stroke the hook that had replaced his left, "We have video evidence that you _stole_ from me and I suggest you give it back before I'm forced to use less than savory means of motivation."

Usopp balked at that, swallowing hard. Luffy clenched his fist and moved to stand in front of his shaking friend.

"Um…could we see the video?"

Crocodile eyed him for a few seconds before nodding and motioning for them to approach. Daz typed something on the computer placed on the desk before turning the screen so they could see. The alpha quickly pointed out Usopp in the video and how he often switched out the dice or inserted something into one of the machines. Luffy bit his lip, unsure how to respond to the evidence.

"I-It's circumstantial, nothing more!" Usopp tried, only to jolt when Crocodile slammed his fist down on the desk.

"We aren't in court, brat, and you're dangerously close to pissing me off, so I suggest you cut the crap." Luffy felt his heart rate increase at the pressure being released from the alpha, his scent exuding a fury that would make any other omega fold immediately. Though he didn't feel the need to submit, it was still unnerving. "Either return the money, or I feed you to my pets."

Luffy grabbed hold of Usopp's arm when the beta tried to run, knowing that was always his first instinct. In this situation, running wouldn't do them any good.

"Just give the money back!" Luffy said softly, doing his best to release a soothing scent that would calm the beta down. Usopp inhaled deeply and seemed to calm slightly, but his hands were still shaking.

"T-That's just it, Luffy…I can't."

"You can't?" Crocodile questioned, scowl deepening.

"I-I-I already…uh…spent it?"

"You _brat."_ Crocodile snarled, reaching out to wrench Usopp from Luffy's protective grasp and hold him up by his collar, "You _spent_ all of it!? I'll kill you!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Usopp begged, thrashing around in the alpha's grip, "I can't give it back but I can replace it, I swear! That's why Luffy's here!"

"What?" He questioned, immensely confused about what Usopp was talking about. Luffy was pretty much broke. "What do you mean?" Thankfully, Crocodile released his captive, prompting the beta to scramble back over to Luffy.

"Well, you have that money you got from your Grandfather, right?" Luffy's stomach dropped. "I know you're not using it for anything so…"

It was true that Luffy and his brothers had received a good amount of money following Garp's demise in the form of a joint account they all had access to, but it wasn't something he could just give away. Both he and Sabo had agreed to let Ace use most of it, seeing as he had a pup to raise and needed the extra money to make sure little Tama was happy and healthy.

Sabo made enough money to support himself and Luffy could always mooch off Katakuri if he needed to. Besides…he'd set aside 'his portion' (or rather, approximately fifty grand his brothers refused to touch, saying it was Luffy's) for the future.

For pups and other important things. If he gave it to Usopp…he'd have nothing left to his name.

"U-Usopp…you know what that's for." Luffy said in a small voice, flinching when his friend rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, for 'the future', right? Well, I'm not going to _have_ a future if you don't help me out here!"

Against his will, Luffy felt his omega emerge, his body trembling and knees knocking together like he was a newborn fawn. How could his friend demand such a thing from him? That money was Garp's last gift to him and he didn't want to lose it just because his friend couldn't control himself! His frustration and desire to curl up into a ball collided, prompting him to barely hold in a sob.

"You don't look so good, omega." Crocodile said, a hint of concern evident in his tone, "Maybe you should sit down."

"Luffy? What's wrong with you?" Usopp questioned in a hiss, leaning down to peer at him with a raised eyebrow, "It's just money, nothing to get so worked up over-"

Luffy surprised himself (and everyone in the room) by punching Usopp in the face, sending him sliding across the smooth floor. He immediately winced, knowing he'd just busted up his hand, but that didn't matter. He put up with a lot of crap from his friends, but he wasn't going to allow Usopp to bully him out of his inheritance.

_"It's okay to put yourself first sometimes. Your health and well-being is just as important as theirs."_

Nami's words echoed in his head as he straightened and gingerly cradled his hand, eyes moist with unshed tears. Not far from him, Crocodile chuckled and poured out some alcohol into a nearby glass.

"Damn, that was quite the punch. I can honestly say that surprised me, omega."

 _"Luffy."_ He shot back, barely holding himself together (but wanting to make sure the alpha knew he didn't like being talked down to), "My name is Luffy."

"W-What the hell!?" Usopp babbled, holding his already swelling cheek in shock, "You…you…"

"That money is all I have left of my Grandpa." Luffy managed, turning his attention back to Usopp, "Sorry, but it's not yours."

Usopp opened his mouth, but closed it seconds later, unable to find the words to reply to him. Luffy was fine with that. Sometimes, it was better to say nothing at all. His friend's tongue was his greatest weapon, but it was a double-edged sword. It cut people down just as easily as it spun incredible stories and tales of adventure.

"Well then, we seem to be back where we started." Crocodile continued, taking a sip of his drink, "If _Luffy_ isn't going to bail you out, we'll have to come up with something else to ensure your debt is paid in full."

Not wasting any time, Luffy joined Usopp on the floor and tugged the beta onto his knees, making sure to bow his head in a way that didn't necessarily appear as submission, but that was respectful to the alpha. He wanted Crocodile to know that he was still serious about helping his friend, just not with his precious inheritance.

"Please give him more time." Luffy asked, reaching up with his injured left hand to force Usopp's head further down. He ignored the pain for the moment, in a way feeling like it was his punishment for raising a hand against his friend. "Usopp's girlfriend is sick and he needed the extra money."

Crocodile raised an eyebrow and Usopp shot him a questioning glance, but Luffy didn't stop.

"He has a good job and should be able to pay you back, but only if you let him leave here alive. Please…show mercy." Luffy knew very well that alphas reveled in demonstrations of submission, it appealed to their pride. Of course, he wasn't giving Crocodile his _true_ submission. He had no intention of baring his neck for the man, but he hoped the begging would be enough to convince the alpha to spare Usopp's life.

Crocodile hummed and finished his drink in one gulp. Luffy didn't move as the older man walked towards them with solid, confident steps. Beside him, Usopp gasped when the hook was placed under his chin while the alpha grabbed Luffy's face with his other hand, forcing both of them onto their knees and their eyes up.

"You're interesting, kid," Crocodile stated, tightening his grip tightly on Luffy's cheeks, "and you've got balls…I can respect that. I can't say the same for your friend here-"

Usopp swallowed hard as the hook brushed the sensitive skin of his neck, drawing a line of blood.

"-but I digress. Surprisingly, after that little show, I'm in a good mood. I'll let you boys go, provided you pay me back within the next three months. Got it, brat?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Sir!" Usopp barely managed, his scent completely saturated in fear. Crocodile finally released them, causing Luffy to collapsed back onto his feet.

"Good, now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Luffy nodded and stood shakily to his feet, offering a hand to Usopp. His friend scowled up at him and refused to take it, getting up on his own and stomping towards the door. Luffy bit his lip, not liking how angry his friend appeared. He glanced at Crocodile before following after Usopp, glad to finally get to go home.

'…and talk to Nami!' He thought, a small smile appearing on his face. When they exited the room and the doors closed behind them, Luffy released the breath he'd been holding, giggling half-heartedly.

"Shishishi, glad we got that taken care of. Are you okay, Us-"

He stopped short when Usopp grabbed him by the collar and _growled._

"What the hell was that!?"

'I saved your life.' Luffy thought while Usopp shook him, his claws elongating slightly. It was clear that the beta was pissed as most of the time their more 'animalistic' characteristics weren't seen.

"Now I'm going to have to give up most of my paycheck, work extra hours, or even days, for _the next few months!"_ Luffy had the air knocked out of him when his friend released his body, causing him to stumble and fall back onto the floor, "You're so damn _selfish,_ Luffy. If you'd just given me the money, that you're not even _using_ , this whole thing would've been handled!"

Luffy decided to just lay there on his side, knowing there was nothing he could say that would diffuse the situation. When Usopp got like this, it was impossible to reason with him.

"I hope you're happy." The beta growled, spinning around to stalk towards the elevator, "Some friend you are."

Luffy felt a sob bubble up in his chest, but he held it in until Usopp was safely in the elevator. He pushed himself up off the floor, very much in pain, bruised, and hurt. Hadn't he _helped_ Usopp? His omega cried inside him, feeling very rejected. What had he done wrong? His bottom lip trembled with emotion, sniffling as he curled up into a ball in an attempt to comfort himself.

He was used to this after all…being alone.

It was then that a familiar scent approached him, cradling them to their chest. Luffy felt his body immediately relax against them, his nostrils filled with the soothing smell of oranges and chocolate.

"N-Nami…" Luffy whimpered, wrapping his arms around her so he could nuzzle his face into her neck, "I…I…"

"Shhhhh…it's okay, I've got you."

* * *

Nami had seen everything that occurred when Luffy and Usopp exited Crocodile's office. She was ashamed to say that she was so shocked by the beta's violent reaction, she did nothing to intervene until Luffy was on the ground, his scent smelling very unhealthy and confused. Nami quickly cradled the omega in her arms, not stopping him from scenting her gently.

"Shhhh…it's okay, I've got you."

'What happened in there to set Usopp off like that?' Nami mused, thinking that though the beta could be mean and passively aggressive, she hadn't pegged him for the type to lash out.

"Alpha…please…" Nami's possessive instincts flared up at the designation, causing her to curl tighter around Luffy. But why had he…

Oh. _Oh._

Luffy's scent completely saturated the room and it smelled _pure,_ indicating the teen's inner omega was in complete control. Apparently the stress of the day and his exhaustion had finally gotten the better of him. Nami gently pet over Luffy's hair, honestly unsure what to do. She'd never dealt with someone in this state before…

"Well, this is interesting." A deep voice put in, causing Nami to growl, not liking someone else (another alpha, no less) close to Luffy when he was so vulnerable. Crocodile was flanked by two of his guards who gazed down at the trembling omega with big eyes. "He yours, Cat-Burglar?"

"No." Nami quickly said, unable to stand up to stare the other alpha in the eye because of Luffy's clinginess, "He's simply…an acquaintance. What the hell happened to cause this? It's not very honorable for a high-profile alpha such as yourself to upset an already stressed omega." Crocodile simply lit his cigar in response, puffing out smoke over their crouched forms.

"Last I checked, I didn't do anything."

"Is that right…" Nami snarled, reaching up to cup the nape of Luffy's neck in a firm grip. She should've taught Usopp a lesson the last time they'd met. "My apologies, but I think we will have to postpone our meeting."

"Understandable." Crocodile replied, cold eyes raking over Luffy's back, "My facilities are at your disposal…should you require them." Nami huffed and slung one of the omega's arms over her shoulder before fixing the alpha with an equally frigid glare.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you for your time, hopefully our next meeting will be less eventful."

* * *

Crocodile watched the female alpha leave, the youth stumbling along beside her. It was clear that the omega was deep in the throes of stress, his unhealthy scent causing his nose to scrunch up in distaste. Had it not been clear that Luffy already had someone to help him, Crocodile would have had his men lead the boy into the adjoining lounge where he could relax. Crocodile wouldn't be much of an alpha if he couldn't handle a stressed omega (and there was _no way_ he was called Omega Protective Services). The Cat-Burglar claimed the kid wasn't her mate, but their interaction said otherwise.

"Your orders…Sir?" Daz whispered, eyeing the pair as they waited for the elevator. Crocodile hummed, taking another drag.

"Let's retire for the night. There's nothing else for us to do here. However…" He trailed off, thinking about the young omega, "I want you to tell me everything you know about that boy, Luffy."

Daz raised an eyebrow.

"Are you interested in him?"

"Marginally." Crocodile replied as he walked back into his office, "I want to know what kind of man catches the attention of the Cat-Burglar. He clearly doesn't have good taste in friends. When she returns, show her to my office…something tells me she's involved in something that could be _entertaining."_

* * *

Nami grunted as she attempted to help Luffy out of her car. The omega was so out of it he was practically a limp noodle.

"L-Luffy…come on…"

"Alpha?" He whispered, glazed over eyes attempting to find her face. Nami sighed and re-adjusted his thin body so they could walk into the building where her loft was located. She wasn't particularly thrilled about bringing him into her home, but where else could he go? Luffy had never given her an address for his apartment, so her loft was the only other option.

When they finally reached her door, she unlocked it and hefted Luffy over the threshold. The omega sniffed subtly, like he was smelling for anything familiar.

"Let's get you cleaned up…" She whispered, gently escorting Luffy into her bedroom and allowing him to flop onto her bed. Almost immediately, the omega curled up on top of the blankets, inhaling deeply. Deciding he was good where he was for the moment, Nami moved to the bathroom to get her first aid kit.

Luffy's hand didn't look so good.

She maneuvered the dazed omega onto the edge of the bed and bandaged up his wrist, palpating the bones. Nami didn't think it was broken, but it was definitely sprained. He'd have to get it checked out by an actual doctor when he…was a bit more _present._

"You're probably hungry, right?" Nami asked, pursing her lips when the omega didn't respond. She gently lifted his chin so their eyes met before trying again. _"Luffy,_ are you hungry?"

The omega blinked up at her for a second, finally inclining his head ever so slightly. It was unnerving to see the spirited omega so…subdued. Was this what he was constantly fighting with on a daily basis? Luffy truly was strong.

Stronger than her.

Leaving Luffy on the bed (since that seemed like the safest place for him at the moment), Nami went into her small kitchen to fix something for the omega. She cut up an apple, since she knew he liked those, and spread some jam on toast. Luffy probably wasn't very picky but she also didn't want to overwhelm his probably sensitive stomach.

When Nami returned to her bedroom, she was surprised to find Luffy moving around…making something. The omega had gathered up all the pillows and blankets he could find onto her bed. She blinked in confusion when the slight teen crawled onto the mattress and began to arrange it in a crude semi-circle.

It was then that she realized what was happening and almost dropped her tray.

Luffy…was _nesting._

She'd read about it but had never witnessed it in person. Supposedly, omegas had the instinctive desire to create a nest, a safe place, often with items that were inundated with their mate's scent. It wasn't as common nowadays due to how effective suppressants were, but it was known to happen to mated omegas or when they were extremely stressed, like Luffy currently was.

The teen, once he had completed his 'nest', curled up into a tight ball and sighed contently, his scent normalizing slightly. Nami stood up a little straighter, proud her possessions and scent had helped make Luffy feel safe.

"I brought you some food, okay?" She said softly while seating herself on the edge of the bed. Luffy released a keening sound from his throat, eyeing the snacks, but also _her_ with longing. Nami sighed and allowed herself to be tugged down next to him.

She worried that the close contact and touch would be repulsive to her…a reminder of her time with _Arlong_ , but surprisingly, Nami felt very comfortable. It felt right to have Luffy in her arms, to be able to provide him with nesting materials and comfort. The poor guy had been through a lot.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, delicately scenting each other. It was…nice. Never once did Luffy try to touch her in an unwanted place or advance things further (though that might be because of how out of it he was…). That was part of why Nami was so nervous to potentially _like_ Luffy.

She didn't want to be in a relationship where it was purely physical. That was all Arlong wanted, and it had swiftly developed to the point where he enjoyed hurting her. Where all she was…was a doll to be used.

"Nami…?" Luffy muttered tiredly, drawing the alpha out of her thoughts. The omega whined and nosed along her neck before settling down with his head on her shoulder, "What…what happened? Where are we?"

"We're at my apartment." She replied, sitting up swiftly (and causing Luffy to collapse against the blankets beneath him). Nami knew her face was red but hoped the omega wouldn't notice. It had been easier to initiate contact when Luffy's omega was in control. Her alpha simply responded to its instincts.

Now she actually had to _talk_ to him.

"Oh, okay. Where's Usopp? Is he safe?" Nami growled at the statement, becoming angry just thinking about what that bastard did. Luffy was too good for him. Even after everything that happened, Luffy was worried about his 'friend'.

"He's fine. Listen, you should eat and then get some sleep. Your omega was out of control and _desperately_ needs rest."

Luffy pressed his lips together and nodded, wincing as he sat up and began to munch on an apple slice. Nami sat next to him in silence, pleased to see that his scent had almost returned to normal. It was amazing how feeling safe could completely change someone's smell. That thought brought more questions to Nami's mind, some that were hard to ask.

"Luffy…do you have anyone around that helps you with stuff… _like this?"_ She questioned, making the teen freeze mid-bite. He drooped a little and shook his head. "No one? What about other omegas?"

"It doesn't do much for me. Like, I can comfort them, but their scents aren't strong enough." Luffy continued with a jerky shrug, "When stuff happens, I-I…I just deal with it." Nami exhaled slowly at the admission, her alpha screaming at her to _do something._

So she did.

Nami guided his head over to her shoulder and lightly stroked his scent gland, causing the omega to purr softly.

"Well, right now, let me help you. Okay?"

"Mhm." The teen affirmed, falling asleep a few minutes later from her ministrations. Nami dislodged his body from hers and bundled him up in his make-shift nest. Her alpha crooned when Luffy latched onto the blanket Bellemere made for her all those years ago, snuffling into its warmth.

It felt good to have her omega safe and recovering in a space that was-

Wait… _her_ omega!?

Nami shook her head and smacked her cheeks, chiding herself for the thought. She was just helping out her new friend, that was all.

Determined to help Luffy be as comfortable as possible, Nami went online to search for things that helped omegas relax. About twenty minutes later, she had her old noise machine hooked up, playing 'soothing sounds of the ocean', and rubbed some lavender oil she found in the back of her pantry onto Luffy's wrists.

Throughout it all, the omega didn't stir.

Once he was appropriately cuddled into the nest, safe and sound, Nami softly closed the door to her bedroom. Luffy would probably sleep well into the afternoon, which gave her time for an _intervention._

This would _not_ happen again.

Luffy's friends needed a wake-up call and she was just the girl to give it to them.


End file.
